Dissonance
by CyanideMuffins7
Summary: "Dissonance is harsh, discordant, and lack of harmony; a chord that sounds incomplete until it resolves itself on a harmonious chord." A cold, stone hearted warrior with a dark secret has no harmony in his life—until he soon finds himself pairing with a mysterious mage with a questionable past. But he is clueless to realize that she is the harmonious chord whom he finds purpose.
1. Prelude

**Dissonance**

**Prelude**

**A/N: Greetings fellow Dragon Age readers! I've been on a hiatus since February from writing more Dragon Age stories, but I'm back and ready to introduce to you a new story I have been working on. If I get good reception from this story, then I will continue from here and if I want to put everything I plan out there, then this should be a _long _story. So I hope you enjoy what I have for you at the moment, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Dragon Age or their characters or their stories. Bioware is to thank for bestowing us such amazing work. I only claim my own original character and any other made up character that I have created.**

* * *

There used to be an old tale—spun numerous of times around in the Bannorn, Fereldan. The tale stirred confusion about a tale of two star crossed lovers and their child. The tale originated in Lautlos Hallow, but that is not where the story began.

It all began with a young apostate who was on the run from the Circle Tower in Cumberland. She had spent ninety four days, and counting, away from the Circle. A group of Templars, The Sylph are recruited by the Grand Enchanter to search for the young apostate. The Sylph had no leads as to where the apostate was, but they know she must have already left Nevarra. After months, they had placed signs everywhere in Nevarra that the apostate was on the run, and she was dangerous. On sight, she would use blood magic to possess you and turn you against your loved ones.

But in reality the apostate, Dahlia, was actually far from dangerous. She was as harmless as the antelope that prances in the forest. Even when she was in the Circle, she was the most awkward, quiet girl in the entire Circle. She kept to herself and hardly socialized with anyone. She was invisible. That was why it took the Templars a while to notice she was gone.

Dahlia was actually hiding in the Nahashin Marshes in Orlais. She didn't exactly know where she was since the only world she had ever been in was the Circle, but she was able to survive with quick adaption in the marshes. One day, she was getting closer to the Highway, without knowing. She began to clean up the camp, making sure she showed no trace of life. Dahlia was on the move again, but she began to feel like she was being followed. She turned to see a black bear, ten times her size behind her. Instinct and fear caused her to run, while the bear chased after her. Dahlia kept running and running, until she reached the highway. Once she reached the highway, it was right at her tail.

The bear stood on its hind legs and was about to swipe at her, taking her head as the bounty. A sword was thrusted right into the bear's gullet, then in its skull, and the bear had fallen. Once the bear had fallen into its own pool of blood, there stood a tall man with stunning silver armor, black hair as the night that was taken by day that reached to his neckline, and gray eyes as the gray before a storm. The moment Dahlia had laid her pale brown eyes on him; she was instantly in love with him. He was her stunning silver knight. But her eyes had taken a closer look at his armor and noticed the sword on fire on his torso.

He was a Templar.

"I warn you, stay back! I'm...a witch!" she stated uneasily, "I can turn you into a toad or boil you in a cauldron! So stay back!"

The Templar just chuckled as he sheathed his sword. Even his laugh was beautiful. Dahlia's cheeks were already beginning to heat up.

"Calm down. I'm not here to hurt you." He responded coolly.

"That's what all the Templars say and then they have you pinned down with a dagger in your back." Dahlia said defensively.

"Don't you trust me?"

The Templar began to walk closer to her with a calm look. Dahlia remained in her spot with her face becoming red.

"Say that I didn't see you, that you weren't here." The Templar said while looking down at her.

Dahlia's face and eyes immediately lit up with happiness.

"I would love not to be here!"

The Templar's mouth curved into a half smile and continued.

"I return to my Commander and say that I didn't see you, but I heard a tip you escaped off to Tevinter."

"Really? Wait, you realize that what you're doing is illegal, right?" Dahlia said with bright eyes until they faded into question.

The Templar rubbed the back of his neck and let out a heavy sigh.

"Well, I don't really agree with the Order's rules anyway. If I get kicked out, then that's fine with me."

Dahlia never imagined she would meet such a kind person and a Templar no less. He would give up his spot in the order for a poor apostate's freedom. But there had to be a catch, otherwise he wouldn't really bring it up.

"Why would you go out of your way to do this for me?" She questioned while looking into his eyes.

He looked into Dahlia's eyes for a moment, and then he smiled.

"I only ask to join you when you leave."

Dahlia was now confused. What would a Templar like him follow an apostate like her? She knew that some mages had their own Templars who were like watchdogs, but they were only for the dangerous mages.

"You mean like eloping?" Dahlia questioned.

The Templar's cheeks turned pink. Dahlia realized what she had said, her eyes had widened and her face turned red. She wanted to smoothly recover what she had just said, to take it back but her mouth remained shut. Dahlia thought she had just blown the deal.

The corner of the Templar's mouth curved up ward into a half smile. He then gently patted the top of Dahlia's head.

"Like eloping."

Dahlia's face turned redder when the Templar had touched her bronze colored hair. Now she knew she had to say something, anything now.

"Um…you know my name is-"

"Dahlia Vogue?" The Templar interrupted once he had stopped patting her head.

Dahlia was shocked he knew her full name. But she was too smitten to realize that this man was probably told who he was searching for, and not just for an apostate.

"There are wanted posters in Nevarra with your face on it." The Templar added, "I'm Ciel Rosincreutz."

After that Ciel had returned to his Commander and had fallen off the map after that. No one knew he would be running away with an awkward apostate. The two had ran from Orlais and to Fereldan. There, Dahlia became Dahlia Rosincreutz. The two had settled in the small town in the Bannorn called Lautlos Hallow. A town where the sun never touched the land or any of the villagers' skin, a town where it was surrounded by trees and an empty plain of dead grass. To the fellow villagers, the new couple was just ordinary to them. They didn't know how they got there. They didn't know Dahlia was an apostate. But they knew that Ciel was a Templar, because of his armor. He had become apart of the guard while Dahlia was an herbalist. She was the one the villagers came to when they needed medicine, potions or salves while Ciel was the one to go to when something strange was going on in town. About two years in the village, Dahlia became pregnant. Once Dahlia began to grow, Ciel ordered her to be confined to the house and avoid any strenuous activity. Now that Ciel and Dahlia were expecting a new member in their family, they were now a part of the norm in town.

That is until Ciel heard about the town's problem.

Ciel heard from the butcher that the Witch of the Wilds was seen wondering around their village. At times, she would enter their town and do unspeakable things. She would sabotage their food supply, kill innocent men and women, she even stole their children. Ciel's duty was to protect the town, but he didn't want his wife and child to be unsafe here. So he decided to investigate around.

After countless days and nights, he finally catches the Witch the Wilds in the forest by herself. Although he heard legend that she was old, she looked young and quite innocent. Much like Dahlia. Ciel spoke to the woman to learn her name was Eveery, and that she didn't mean any harm. She said all the stories they told him were false and that she wanted a fresh start. Ciel had decided to let her go and returned to the village. Little did he know Ciel was being watched by a hunter.

The hunter returned to the town and told that Ciel was collaborating with the Witch and had released her. The town then formed a mob and invaded Ciel's home. They told Dahlia what Ciel had done and they demanded for a punishment for Ciel. Ciel didn't want Dahlia hurt, so he willingly left with the mob for his punishment. Dahlia was taken with the mob to a large black bald tree with a noose on a branch. Dahlia was forced to watch as her husband was hanged for a punishment she knew wasn't just.

That night, Dahlia returned home and locked herself inside. She didn't leave that house for three days. It was three days of bitter agony and tears. It was three days to herself and her thoughts. She wished desperately for Ciel to return. Then Dahlia knew what must be done.

Dahlia had returned to the spot where her husband was hanged to see his body still there. She managed to take his body back to their house. Dahlia gathered all the materials she would be needing, Deathroots, Spirit Shards, a dagger, chalk, and demonic ichord. She laid her husband on the ground and concocted an incense to make the Veil thin. Dahlia then took a dagger and sliced the palm of her hand. Blood and tears dropped onto the body. What she was doing, was forbidden. What she was doing, was necromancy.

Black smoke had slithered from the corner of the room and into the air. The smoke began to form a man with pale dead skin, black dragon armor, and black ebony hair. On top of its head were animal like ears that matched the color of his hair. The ends of its hair were smoke that faded into the air. Its lower body resembled much like an animal's hind legs. Then its eyes were the most frightening, they were the color of amber.

The demon looked around in disgust.

"Ugh, this room is so horrible. My taste." He said as he scanned the room.

His amber eyes then stopped at Dahlia.

"You must be what I summoned from the Fade. But you don't feel like a spirit." Dahlia sobbed as she repeated every other word.

Its eyes were emotionless, as was his expression.

"Far from a spirit my dear." He said charmingly, "Umbrae Metus, or-"

"Shadow of Fear…" Dahlia said with one breath.

Metus grinned a very wolfish grin, showing off all his razor sharp teeth.

"Impressive."

Dahlia didn't expect to summon a demon, or a demon of fear. But if it was from the Fade, it would make a deal with her, right?

"I want to resurrect my husband. Can you do that?" Dahlia said as she straightened her posture and rubbed the tears from her eyes.

Metus's grin faded and he was silent for a moment then looked down at the body before him. He then looked back to Dahlia.

"Of course, I want something in return." He added with promising eyes.

Dahlia glared at the demon. Of course he wanted something, there was always a catch.

"What is it?"

"An eye for an eye, blood for blood. I require something of equal value for what you ask." Metus insinuated with emotionless eyes.

Dahlia placed her uncut hand over her large belly. She knew immediately what he wanted.

"You want to use my child's life for my husband's?" Dahlia questioned while her hand was still on her belly.

The demon rolled his eyes then looked back at her.

"It's not a trade. You will end up with both a husband and a healthy child."

Dahlia looked down at her stomach then to the demon.

"I can resurrect your husband with the snap of my fingers. But in order for him to be alive, I must be alive. If I harness a living being and use it as a beacon, I can keep your husband alive. What I'm asking, is to join with your child. Do you agree?"

Dahlia was taught when she was in the Circle to never trust demons. But she was faced with a decision that she wasn't prepared for. If she agreed to the demon's proposition, then she would have her husband alive as well as her newborn baby. But her baby will be possessed by the Demon of Fear all its life, and who knows what he could do. If she doesn't, then she won't have Ciel.

"Agreed."

Dahlia placed her hands over her husband. A gray light emitted from her hands and Metus began to get sucked into the light. It was just a few seconds later when Dahlia abruptly stopped the light and began to sob into her bloody hands.

She couldn't do it. She was becoming the very thing that was dangerous of her. Her connection to the Fade attracted very powerful demons, and she knew better.

Her ears picked up a disturbing growl in front of her.

"Fool! Now I'm stuck in this mortal plain! Do you realize what you have done!?" Growled the Demon with anger.

Dahlia didn't care anymore. She didn't care about what she had done, or what she was going to do. Dahlia buried her husband in the forest, by a small tree. She was stuck with the demon following her around like a child clinging to his mother. Everyone began to notice Dahlia back around town again. There was a rumor going on that she was dabbling in the forbidden magic, but it was only a rumor that floated in the empty air. Some sympathized for her and comforted her when they saw her around. She was hesitant to accept their comfort and lies, but she knew they meant well.

Soon the time had come, and the baby was born. It was a healthy baby boy. But right when the baby had opened its beautiful eyes, her eyes had widened to see those eyes. Those amber eyes.

The next day Dahlia confronted the demon about what she had seen.

"What have you done to my son!?" She shouted.

The demon let out an irritated sigh, "When you were trying to resurrect your husband and made the stupid decision to stop midway, I wasn't just stuck inside of you. My other half possessed your child, that's why."

Dahlia felt enraged, that her child was being possessed by this disturbing demon, "If you hate my company, then all you have to do is transfer this half to your son and he will become whole." The demon noted with a grin.

Dahlia shook her head violently, "No!"

The Demon rolled his eyes, "Well, be prepared for what is to come. His eyes aren't what you will notice as he grows." The Demon warned as he laid lazily in the air.

The Demon was right. In about a year, Dahlia noticed that when his teeth began to come in, his canines were quite noticeable. As he grew older, Dahlia noticed that he looked exactly like Ciel. They had the same black hair and the same smile that made her happy. But unlike Ciel, he was quiet and shy. He didn't like going into town since the children always bullied him. So Dahlia had him go into the forest to retrieve the herbs she needed. In time, she began to notice that he preferred being in the forest, he even sometimes brought home little injured forests animals for Dahlia to heal.

Even though she couldn't get back Ciel, she loved their son all the more.

But fate had taken the turn for the worse when one of the villagers returned from trading fish in Cumberland with a wanted poster with Dahlia's face on it. He showed it around town with no means to an end. The rumor that had floated in the empty air had dissolved into the citizens' minds. Soon they had stormed into her home and demanded for her punishment. When she refused, they threatened for her son to take her place if she wasn't going to take responsibility.

Dahlia then decided to be responsible, and take her toll.

The mob bound her hands and pulled her from her house to the black bald tree where she witness Ciel's death only seven years ago. She requested to speak to her son one last time. Out of kindness, they let her. She kneeled down before her son, looking into his sad amber eyes.

"There's so much more outside of this world, you need to experience it." She began soothingly, "So run. Run out of this cursed town and never come back. Make a new life away from here and never turn to look back. Please forgive me."

Dahlia's goodbye was followed by a warm kiss on his forehead before she was yanked away from him by the mob.

She was hanged that day.

After that, no one knew what had happened to the child. Some say he ran off into the forest out of fear of the town. Some say he followed his mother's exact words and ran away from his home and lived a new life. But after his mother was hanged, he wasn't seen or heard from again.

As travelers stumbled across the silent town of Lautlos Hollow, the biggest attraction was the large black bald tree near the outskirts of the town with two nooses on each side of the tree.

A tale begins only with one breath. That is until Death steals it from your cold body.


	2. Veni, Vidi, Vici

**Dissonance**

**Chapter 1: Veni, Vidi, Vici**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Dragon Age or their characters or their stories. Bioware is to thank for bestowing us such amazing work. I only claim my own original character and any other made up character that I have created.**

**A/N: It has been a very long time since I updated. Things have been pretty hectic for me and it's been difficult finding a chance to update my readers. So after a long wait, I will gift my readers the first chapter. It might be a while before I can update again since I've found myself going back to edit things. Anyways, enough of me rambling. I shall leave you to your reading.**

_Fortunate people often have very favorable beginnings and very tragic endings. What matters isn't being applauded when you arrive - for that is common - but being missed when you leave._

_-Baltasar Gracian_

* * *

It's cold…very cold. I can almost see a light, but it's not the sun or the moon. I recall someone once told me that when you see the light, when you know everything for you is going to end, you know that's the way out of the end. The only way you can leave this world, out of pain and suffering. The only way…

I can't say I lived a good life. I lived a true warrior's life, without love, family, and friends. I've always been alone. Everything that I experienced, everything I trained for, is what made me a cold, savage warrior…A hunter for blood. A predator...

But I always walked in the darkness, and the only light was a fire. A kind warming fire that never wanted to leave my side. A prey that was indebted to me. She was my world, everything…She was all I had…Without her…I can't see past the light, or living at all. She changed me. She never saw me as a beast, she saw me as a heartbroken man, whose black heart needed mending.

Now that I feel the cold linger through my body, the chill seeping through my wounds, I can't help but accept my death. After all that's happened, I am still the warrior and a beast that I was made into. You know what you have been born as, you know what you have become to be, but you never know your death…And that's what kills me…

The smell of fresh pine and dirt filled the nose of a young man as he walked on the dirt road in the dark night. The young man felt his nerves tremble and his muscles quiver as he began to feel the true feeling of loneliness.

"Just stay calm, Francis this is only your second month." He mumbled to himself while ringing his hands over and over. The poor fellow had enlisted as a slaver. His crew had spent the last two months scouting the Imperium for any slaves that dared escaped their watch.

"You should be used to it by now. You shouldn't be scared of the dark anymore." He muttered reassuringly as he began to feel his hair rise when he felt a slight breeze hit his skin.

_AWOOOOOOO-_

Francis stopped in his tracks as he heard the crescendo of a howl accompanied then by a decrescendo. He felt the nerves in his body tear the threads of muscles he had all around him. He dared not to look to his sides through the tall, thick trees to see anything. The young man began to pick up his feet at a faster pace, avoiding his fears to the best of his abilities. The young man seemed to have been going at a fast rate because by the time he stopped, he was already at the camp. His comrades wore the same dark leather armor, but carried different weapons. Each of them had a question written upon their faces.

"Ay Francis, what rose your knickers up your ass?" said a bulky man with a shaved head and three scars over his face that sat on a rock by the campfire.

"You look like you saw an ogre or the Witch of the Wilds." said an older looking man with light blonde hair that sat on the ground with a shining sword on his lap.

"Where's your torch boy?" said the tall, twig like man leaning against a tree.

"Probably dropped it once he saw the darkness." said another young looking man that looked older than Francis.

Francis felt his face heat up instantly and let out a heavy sigh. No one was going to appreciate him around here. He was a child in their eyes; he wasn't quite a man yet. Francis sat down beside the campfire with his legs crossed while staring into the fire.

"I…did drop it." He muttered as he placed his arm on his knee while resting his chin on his palm.

"Ha! I knew it! Franny is afraid of the dark!" said the young man while he was laughing.

Francis lifted his chin from his palm, "It's not like that! I saw one of those darkspawn and fled. But it turns out it was just a fox…" Francis said while his cheeks became red.

The young man began to laugh harder, "A fox!? You fled because you saw a harmless fox? Forest creatures are harmless as they can be." The young man retorted as he said inbetween laughs.

The bulky man chuckled lightly. Everyone turned to look at him, "I wouldn't be so quick to say so Travis." He replied with a grin.

Travis tilted his head slightly and crossed his arms defensively, "Why? Did you get mauled by a squirrel with rabies?"

The bulky man looked at Travis. He used his fingers and traced the three scars over his face. The three scars were even and began a bit over his hair line and all the way down his chin. He then turned his head left and showed a few more scars on his ear, and then he turned his head to his right to reveal more scars on his neck. He turned his head so his face was facing Travis.

"Where did you get them?" Francis asked curiously as he looked at the hideous scars.

"Wolf." The bulky man replied with a grin.

"Were you trying to eat her children?" Travis remarked. He refused to believe that a lone wolf could do that type of damage unless it was defending itself.

"Ha ha. But it wasn't a bitch it was a bastard. It caught me off guard a few years back and gave me these. " The bulky man retorted as he rested his elbows on his knees.

"Sounds like you have a grudge, Ulysses." Said the twig like man.

"A little. Got a say it takes a lot a balls to cause this much damage to me." Ulysses said rather calmly.

Francis always admired Ulysses. He's been kind of like an older brother to Francis. Ulysses was always looking out for him even if his words don't mean it. Ulysses even gave Francis a charm that was a small onyx blade of a dagger that was attached on a piece of string. Francis hoped that one day when he's older he could be as strong and courageous as Ulysses.

Travis looked like he was defeated at his argument. He looked back at Francis, "But it's not like a fox is going to maul you like a wolf."

"I said I thought it was a darkspawn!" Francis retorted.

"Why would there be darkspawn in the forest? This place is practically harmless." Travis scoffed as his brows furrowed into anger.

A strong gust of wind blew north east in their direction. Each of them covered their faces for any debris that would strike them. But the wind had only blown out their camp fire, exposing them to the darkness. They were able to see, but there was no fire to enhance their sight.

Francis immediately stood up as he felt his fear raise the hair on the back of his neck. He looked around at his comrades who were all on their feet, searching for something to light the fire back up. Travis seemed to have found the two rocks they had used to light the previous fire. He began to scrape the rocks together over the spit.

Suddenly Francis heard flesh being torn followed by a thud. Once the fire was lit, Francis's eye widened to the old man with blond hair was on his side, lying on the ground. His neck was sliced right open with blood gushing out of the wound.

"Shit!" Travis shouted as he fell on his back as he began to feel fear through his legs.

The twig man unsheathed his bow and pulled an arrow out of his quiver. His eyes began to scan the area carefully.

"Someone's ambushing us." Ulysses said as he unsheathed his maul while standing guard.

The one second he looked towards Travis and Francis, he looked back to the twig man but to see him with his face on the bloody ground. The threes' eyes widened at the sight of the two dead bodies of their comrades. Francis unsheathed his twin daggers and went into a defense stance while his body was practically shaking. Travis pulled his shield from his back and unsheathed his sword.

"Must be an assassin." Travis muttered with a calm tone, but hidden within his calm demeanor was fear.

Travis quickly turned to Francis,"Was anyone following you!?" Travis exclaimed as he glared at Francis.

Francis felt beads of sweat trickle down his forehead and his legs begin to shake,"No…I ma-made su-re." Francis stuttered as his wide eyes of fear looked into Travis's cruel eyes.

"Was anyone following you!?"Travis repeated in the same fashion.

Francis's vision fixed itself as he looked over Travis's shoulder to see a dark lanky figure. The figure was wearing a long black coat with the collar sticking up to his jawline. He wore black gantlets that looked like claws. His lower half was wearing ebony greaves with white cross poleyn to cover the knees and black metal boots. In the figure's hand was a long thin bladed sword. But what brought a chill down Francis's spine was the man's mask. The mask was white as the porcelain it is made from. The eye slits were practically black from his distance while the mask was shaped so the bridge of the nose was shaped but went straight down to the chin after the tip of the nose. Over the eyes was a straight dark red line that began at the brow and went straight down to his jawline. On the cheek bones were dark red thick lines on the line that went over his eyes. The mouth was not sculpted on, but the mouth appeared to be a straight black line with two fangs emerging from each end. The mask looked quite old with small scratches here and there, but it showed no emotion, and that was what made Francis terrified.

Travis turned around to see the dark figure. He had begun to lose his grip on his sword and shield, but attempted to remain calm.

"Who the hell sent you!?" Ulysses shouted as he readied his maul.

The masked man responded with silent.

Ulysses's brows furrowed and his sneered expression tensed his shoulders. He charged at the dark figure without a second thought. But the masked man jumped back and disappeared into the shadows. Ulysses stopped himself and turned around.

"Show yourself you cowardly bastard!" Ulysses shouted as he looked around.

Francis's hands were shaking and his legs felt like they were numb. He wanted to run away, but if he did his legs would give out first before he would be able to escape. Francis kept on his guard but his eyes noticed something in the shadows. It looked like the dark figure's sword stabbed into the ground and his coat resting on the hilt of the sword. Beside the sword was the dark figure's mask. Was the dark figure trying to throw them off?

Francis began to hear the sound of something grotesque. Darkspawn, no they would have charged in. It was the sound of flesh tearing, bones cracking and a painful groan, like someone was torturing a human with their own hands. Soon the noise stopped. Francis's eyes then went to Ulysses. He thought he was hallucinating due to his fear, but he noticed something moving behind his friend.

"Ulysses, behind you!" Francis shouted.

Ulysses quickly turned, but was greeted by a rather large black furry creature. The creature pounced right onto Ulysses and began to sink its teeth into his neck. Ulysses screamed in pain but pushed off the creature with his legs. He quickly got onto his feet to notice, a very old enemy.

"Didn't know I would find you here. You look twice as ugly since I last saw you. You need to repay for these scars." Ulysses said with a sly grin.

On closer inspection, Francis was able to see this creature as a hybrid between a wolf and a human. In his days back in Redcliffe, he heard many tales of werewolves. But he never thought he would see one with his own eyes. The werewolf glared back at Ulysses and immediately charged at him while Ulysses began to swing his maul around. The werewolf was fast and deftly dodged each swing as he pounced onto Ulysses again. This time it used its claws and slashed Ulysses face. He screamed in pain but before he could grab the creature, it bit right into his neck again and ripped a chunk of his muscles and flesh out. Ulysses's arms then fell to the ground, with no motions.

Travis was now filled with fear; there was no sense in hiding it now. The moment Travis and Francis blinked, the werewolf was gone. The two men were left standing with shaking legs. Travis looked at the corner of his eye and noticed the dark figured man again without his coat and mask. Without his coat, he wore a black sleeveless pullover leather jerkin that was tight on his skin with a bland collar. Travis was able to make out the scars on the dark figure's left forearm and the oddly defined muscle that when compared to his lanky figure was odd. The dark figure's hair was now visible to him. His hair was as dark as darkness so dark it strains your ears from listening. There were four chunks of hair naturally laid over the bridge of his nose that went no longer then his cheek bone. To the sides of his head were short layers of hair facing different directions. The rest of his hair was made into layers of hair that reached midway down his neck. But his bangs were covering his eyes at the moment, so Travis could not make out the man's eyes. But the markings over the eyes on his mask, was the same on his actual skin. His jawline was black as his hair that went to his chin. Under his lip was a patch of hair that joined with the thin dark hair on his jawline. Travis was able to notice blood smeared on the corner of the dark figure's mouth.

"Wha-wha-what a-re you?" Travis questioned as he stuttered mostly every word.

The dark figure's mouth slowly formed into a grin while flashing his canines. The dark figure quickly tackled Travis and stabbed his chest with his clawed gauntlet. Francis dropped his daggers as he watched his comrade get torn to pieces by this monster. Francis decided it was high time he ran away and get away while he could. He then dashed from the scene, while hearing Travis's screams of agony and suffering.

"FRANCIS! HELP!"Travis shouted right when Francis had ran into the woods.

But Francis kept moving his legs as fast as he could. He didn't care where he ended up, he just wanted to escape until dawn would come. Everything became a blur as he ran, his mind was blank but his heart was racing. Francis's boot was then caught by a root of a tree and then he had fallen. Before he could pull his foot out, the dark figured man was already standing over him. Francis felt his voice squeak, struggling not to scream as the dark figure kneeled beside him. His boot stepped on his upper arm, causing Francis not to move.

"How did it feel to have left your comrade like that, as he screamed for you to help?" The dark figure's voice sounded deep and raspy. In better detail, he sounded the way he looked.

Francis struggled as he felt his heart beat faster and faster. He was definitely going to die here.

"I didn't… I was…" Francis quivered as he avoided the dark figure.

"A coward." The dark figure finished as he plunged his claw into Francis's chest.

Francis felt a surge of pain go through him, but he didn't react fast enough to scream. He just laid there with his mouth twitching. Francis finally looked at the dark figure as he yanked the charm from around his bruised neck.

"Who are you?"

The dark figure held onto the string of the charm and stood up. His chin went up with his eyes closed.

_Aawwwooooo_

A symphony of other howls joined in from far parts of the forest to join in with this howl. The howl sounded like it was a genuine wolf howl. It sounded as if an actual wolf had howled. The dark figure opened his eyes and looked back down to Francis.

"Sin." The dark figured answered.

Francis's eyes began to dim and his vision blurry as the dark figure turned from him and began to walk out of his sight. Francis knew that his life would end here. What made him feel sad was that he didn't die with honor, he died a coward. A coward that ran when his own comrade was suffering, if anything he deserved to die. But he was intrigued by this mysterious figure, Sin.

The last thing that Francis had seen was the grim, carnivorous eyes of an animal. The only living being that he had seen that had bright amber eyes.


	3. Busillis

**Dissonance**

**Chapter 2: Busillis**

**A/N: Okay it's been a very long time since I last updated this story. I'm sorry that any readers actually thought I gave up on this story. I had the worst writers block ever plus all the stress of life too. But I'm putting that aside to actually get this story going. Once again I apologize for my lack of activity. In return I give you this chapter and another chapter all in one day. Then I will update weekly. So look forward to that. I should stop rambling and let you read...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Dragon Age or their characters or their stories. Bioware is to thank for bestowing us such amazing work. I only claim my own original character and any other made up character that I have created.**

_With amber eyes_

_he watches._

_Over his pack,_

_his family._

_Strong together_

_as they hunt_

_for survival._

_With angry eyes_

_he sees._

_Fences across land,_

_men with guns,_

_and a thrill._

_He only kills_

_to survive._

_With sad eyes_

_he looks._

_At sharp traps,_

_the soft furs_

_of his pups._

_They didn't run_

_to survive._

_So he asks,_

_why did he_

_survive?_

_-_ _Rebecca Dupuis, (Amber Eyes)_

* * *

_Finally found the bastard who stole my charm._

Sin's back leaned against the trunk of the dark tall tree. His expression was emotionless as he placed his coat beside him. He then unsheathed his sword from his scabbard. Sin observed the dull reflection of his face right on the dark blade. He turned his head slightly to his left to notice the smear of blood on the corner of his mouth. He gently wiped the blood off with his left forearm.

Sin faced the end of the hilt towards him. On the end, was a small ring attached to the butt end. He pulled the charm from his pouch and used the string to tie it on the ring.

The charm held much power within such small metal. Through his palm, he could feel the vibrant warmth of darkness within it. This charm allowed him to teleport through darkness and reappear to a spot he desires. This gave him the upper hand in battle. But of course there were draw backs. He couldn't use it often then it should or else it would lose all of its energy and it would need to be recharged. He also couldn't teleport long distances. The longest he could teleport was a few yards, which in his mind was just enough. The charm was the only thing that he had possessed when he was a child. It had a lot of sentiment, so he kept it close to him. He was pretty angry when that large brute took it from him. But at least he had repaid him.

Sin sheathed his sword back in the scabbard and rested his head against the trunk. He did not fear the darkness or the loneliness. If anything, he embraced it. He preferred the darkness as well as the solitude. That's how he lived his life, and he preferred to keep it that way.

Sin tilted his head up slightly to look at the branches above his head. The once green leaves had now faded into a brown or dark orange color. One leaf had fallen from its branch, gently floated in the air and landed on Sin's lap. He tilted his head down to look at the dead leaf. He gently picked up the leaf while his eyes studied it for a moment. He then crushed it within his hand and let the pieces fall on the ground.

"I hate autumn." Sin grumbled as he dropped his arm on the ground.

Sin exhaled heavily as he closed his eyes and began to slip into a tangled dream.

_It was a cloudy gray day where the sun was not in sight. Was it always this gray? Was the sun never out? Looking down, there were dark green pine trees here and there but it was not a whole forest. Looking forwards, he saw a large bald tree. Everyone was gathered around it, shouting, cheering. _

_What was going on?_

_He noticed a man with a black bag over his head, pushing a short pale woman with burnt brass hair, towards a stand by the trunk of the tree. She looked very sad. The man pulled down the branch over her head and pulled a knotted rope down towards him. The woman faced the crowd with her bound hands and watery eyes. The man placed the rope over her head towards her neck. He tightened the rope, and stepped off the stand._

_Her pale brown eyes were only on him. The last thing he would see of her, was her guilt filled eyes on him before the man pulled the stand from under her feet._

_Everyone went into a roar of cheers as the woman hanged from the tree. The only person who wasn't cheering, was him._

_Why was he here, why was she looking at him?_

_The cheers suddenly became softer and he was able to hear something in the distance. He turned around to see nothing, but to hear something…_

Sin opened his eyes and listened carefully as his ears began to pick up a distant noise. He sat there for a moment trying to make out the sound through the vast, echoes.

"Damn the wheels…Master Lyon will not be pleased if we don't deliver… him by tomorrow."

Sin stood up, picked up his coat and placed the mask on the top of his head. He put his arms in each sleeve one at a time. Once he had it on, he buckled the straps over his chest, and brushed the dirt off of his coat. Sin then quickly darted off while following the direction of the voice it was coming from. His quick feet were able to dodge the rising roots, small forest creatures, or any objects that would be in his way. Sin felt the wind brush against his skin and through his hair at the speed he was going at.

He passed by a lot of trees until he slowed down once he had seen a road in his sight. His steps became silent as he slowly approached behind a tree by the road. Sin peeked over to his right to see a large brown carriage. But "carriage" wasn't the proper term for it. It looked like a dark brown wooden box with no windows but it had wheels and a horse to pull it like any other carriage. Sin noticed that the back right wheel was shattered.

"Calm down, we will repair it by then and so what if the Master thinks we're late, as long as we get it to him on time he will be fine." said a tall man wearing shining silver armor and a helmet.

That man with the helmet was taking a look at the shattered wheel. While another man wearing the same armor as him, but without a helmet was speaking to him.

"That's not what I'm worried about. What if she-"

The helmeted man quickly turned to the silver armored man and struck him beside his cheek.

"Shh! Say 'cargo', someone might be listening on us!" He said haste fully.

The silver armored man rubbed his cheek and looked over to his left to the other silver armored men looking at him.

"Don't stare! Find the spare wheel!" He ordered to his men with anger written on his face.

The other men nodded and began to search on the road. The silver armored man began to look around him. Sin quickly hid behind the tree right when the silver armored man looked towards his direction.

"What if the 'cargo' escapes? It's sitting in a wooden confinement and you know what will happen if…"

"That's enough!" The Helmeted man interrupted, "The cargo is fine in the-"

"She's escaping!"

"The 'CARGO' is escaping!"

It sounded like the two men were pinning down something. Sin peeked over again to see the two men hovered over something. The helmeted man then raised his fist into the air and pounded it down on the object. The object let out a yelp as if the object was a person.

Sin pulled his mask from the top of his head so that it was over his face. His bangs fixed itself over his mask as he entered into the shadows.

"Look, if we stick around any longer a patrol group might catch us delivering the cargo and then BAM!" The helmeted man said with emphasis at the end, "We'll be in prison and the cargo will be put in the wrong hands!"

The silver armored man let out a sigh.

"I'm not saying I disagree with you, all I'm saying is that we should put it in a better conditioned cell. It's a Cimmerian Martyr." He argued.

The helmeted man used the edge of his palm and smacked the silver armored man's forehead.

"I know what the cargo is, idiot. Anyways, it's not like its clever enough to escape."

"Where's that spare wheel!" The silver armored man shouted to the other men.

He turned to notice that all of his men were down with blood trailing everywhere. The two men were in panic as they unsheathed their weapons. Suddenly, a black puff of smoke appeared along with Sin standing right in front of the helmeted man. Catching the helmeted man off guard, Sin quickly sliced his throat open and pushed him down. The silver armored man stood back and readied his sword. Sin reappeared behind him, but the silver armored man turned and used his sword to block Sin's sword. He pushed Sin back and readied his sword again. Sin was quick and immediately charged to the silver armored man. The silver armored man attempted to strike at Sin but he was too quick and slashed at his torso. Sin then kicked him down and the silver armored man fell right onto his back.

The scent of ripe peaches filled Sin's nose. He looked to his right and noticed a young woman lying on the ground. He approached the young woman and stood over her. The young woman had fair tinted skin and a slim, curvy body. Her hair was the color of an intense red as the lava that flows from an erupted volcano. Her hair seemed slightly ruffled yet neat, almost simulating a fiery inferno that reached all the way down to her bottom. Two chunks of her hair were laid on the bridge of her nose; one chunk looked bigger than the other. Over her eyes the hair was swept towards her temples then layered down her the sides her head. On her left a section of her hair was over her chest. Her clothes were white as the snow. The top looked like a sleeveless coat with a large collar that looked like an endless scarf. Her sleeves were separate and began at her upper arms then stretched all the way down to the end of her palm. Her hands were protected only by white fingerless gloves. The coat had spilt off near her hips which revealed a small skirt that reached slightly above her knees. Her knees had gray kneepads with boots that had light red straps wrapped around them.

Sin kneeled down to observe her up close. Her body seemed lifeless, but Sin was able to hear her slow breathing patterns. He then looked closely at her face. Each of her features were soft yet defined. Over her eyes was a dark red line that went all the way to her jaw line. Over the bridge of her nose were three lines of the same dark red. On her chin were two small lines that arched like bent trees after a windy day. Those lines were then connected by another line.

Sin then noticed her eyes slowly open. He was able to see her chartreuse green eyes looking off into the distance. She turned her head and looked over her shoulder to see Sin looking at her. Her eyes had widened, but she didn't say anything.

"It's dangerous."

Sin looked over his shoulder to the silver armored man who was attempting to sit up. Sin stood, turned and walked over to the silver armored man as he kept his grip on his sword.

"Your commander isn't around to correct you. 'It'is a person." Sin corrected while looking down at the silver armored man.

The silver armored man glared at the ground while clutching onto his wound.

"You were overhearing our conversation." The man mumbled under his breath.

"Sod it all…"

The silver armored man moved his glaring eyes up to Sin.

"I must warn you, she's dangerous." He said sternly to Sin.

"You said that already."

The silver armored man winced at his open wound.

"Not just her. You will be too. If you take her, every Tevinter slaver, Magister, mercenary will be after you. You name it. If you take her, you're asking for your death." He warned with sincere eyes.

Sin was silent for the moment. He then raised his sword to the silver armored man's neck.

"Do you think I give a damn?" Sin grumbled.

Sin then sliced his blade through the silver armored man's neck, separating his head from the rest of his body.

Sin sheathed his sword as he kicked the head towards the cart at the broken wheel. Sin's eyes then moved towards the woman who was just staring at him with a blank expression. Sin looked away and began to walk towards the carriage where the horse was saddled up. Sin unsaddled the horse and unbounded him from the carriage. He then patted the horse off and watched it trot into the forest.

Sin stopped and looked over his shoulder to notice that the woman was on her two feet, staring at him. He placed his hand on the hilt of his sword.

_Should I kill her? She has seen too much already._

The woman continued staring at him with blank eyes.

_Probably scared, she isn't going to be much of a threat if you leave her. Let her rot._

Sin took his hand off the hilt and turned his head back facing forwards. He picked up his legs and began to walk away from the carriage, following the road.

**~.+.~**

The owls wondered who was around. The hares wondered where a warm place to sleep was. The elk slept side by side their families. Sin however continued walking while the rest of the forest creatures were peacefully resting. He had not walked far from the cart, perhaps a few klicks but not that far. The close yet distant noise of dirt scratching against metal while kicking a few pebbles perked up Sin's ears. He was able to smell the scent of peaches throughout the entire time he was walking; he knew that it was the woman.

Sin stopped in his tracks and turned to the woman who was only steps away from him. She had stopped once he turned to her.

"Why are you following me?" He said with his eyes on her.

Her mouth did not move. Her voice did not vibrate to speak. She just stood in her spot, staring at him. People who had ever met Sin never followed him, and if they did they most likely have a grudge against him. But this woman didn't seem like she was angry with him.

"You're lucky I spared your life. I won't be kind this time, leave me." Sin threatened with a cold tone as he spoke.

There was still silence and she did not move a single step. Did this fool know who he was? The Dark King of the Wolves? The Beast of Fereldan? The Lone Warrior? The Reaper? How did this woman not know anything of him? His trademark porcelain mask and black clothes would trigger anyone's memory of him.

"Are you possessed? Go away!" Sin said as his voice began to raise.

Her head tilted slightly to the right and she began to speak.

"Strong. Safe."

Her voice sounded smooth, yet deep. It was like someone else was talking for her while her mouth moved the exact words she was saying.

"What?" Sin questioned as he began to feel his impatience get the better of him.

"You."

Two words he probably hasn't heard together, or in that order. Just because he had saved her does not mean she should follow him around like he was her Templar.

"Just turn the other way. I killed those slavers. You should not be bound to them anymore. Leave." Sin urged while keeping his eyes on the strange woman.

His words did not seem to process in her mind. It seemed like what he had said flew right over her head.

"Repay." She said as she took a few steps closer.

Sin felt a spark set off his anger. He unsheathed his sword and pointed it right at her neck. She stopped in her steps once the blade had touched her skin. Sin removed his mask and glared at her with his cold, dark eyes.

"I never leave someone without them tasting death. You were lucky, and leave it at that. I'm giving you one last chance to turn, and go." Sin snarled as he looked into her pure chartreuse eyes.

Sin noticed she did not even tremble, squeal or break a sweat with the blade against her throat. She was completely calm. He then looked deep into her eyes, searching for any sign that the blade, and his presence, was making her uneasy. But there was nothing, absolutely nothing. She had no fear.

"Where I?" The woman said calmly, while her eyes were still on his.

Sin's nerves began to calm down, "You, don't know where you are?" Sin questioned keeping his stern eyes on the woman.

She shook her head to her left than her right. To test to see if this woman was playing him, Sin dug deep into her green eyes with his amber eyes. Her eyes never left his, their eyes clung onto each other's own to never let go. Sin then blinked and sheathed his sword back in its scabbard.

"You're serious…" Sin mumbled as he ran his fingers through his black layers of hair.

This woman was just clueless. She didn't know how to speak, she didn't know where she was, she probably doesn't know her name, and she doesn't know anything. Why were those slavers saying she was dangerous if she followed Syn like a lost mabari puppy? If anything this woman was harmless.

Sin attached the tied ends of his mask onto his belt. He looked back at the woman, "I'll take you to the next village nearby then you're on your own from there." Sin sighed with impatience.

Sin noticed the woman's mouth curve upward after he had spoken. Not even his true appearance intimidated her. This woman must have been mad for wanting his company. Or perhaps he was mad for actually allowing himself to let her follow him. But he was just going to have to see how this plays out.

The pair was already halfway down the road, not uttering a word to each other. His mouth did not open, nor did hers. Sin wanted to keep it that way, it was better if no one had spoken anyways. He didn't want to ask for a name from her either, it would complicate things. He wasn't sure if she did have a name, or at least didn't know it. Asking for her name would be a sign of attachment, and that would be a mistake. The last thing he wanted was a woman who would talk endlessly either about herself or interrogate him. But the faster they get to the village, the faster he could get rid of her.

The next village, Orto village would probably be the best bet for her to be dropped off at. After that, he was going to head out of the region for a while. Probably hang around the Free Marches a while.

As Sin began to think about the village, the first thing he sees is the tall buildings built against a small hill leading into a meadow of decaying grass. Below the hill, was stunted black blades of grass that were once wheat. The smell of burnt wheat filled Sin's nose immediately. Sin observed the buildings to notice they were charred, in ruin. He kept following the road down into the village. The dirt road had led him and the woman to the wheat fields. Everything was just black now; whatever was left of the wheat was long gone. Sin unsheathed his sword as he began to take cautious steps on the road. He could smell the scent of burnt wheat, rotting flesh and smoke. What happened here?

"No one had to come."

Sin froze in his steps, as did the woman.

"No one had to know."

Sin slowly turned his head, then following his body around to the voice behind him. There was an older looking man, perhaps in his middle age with two long blades in his hands. The man wore gray and orange armor all over while his helmet was silver with two horns coming from the sides. Sin kept a monotone expression on his face.

"Hey, your that Sin guy right? Heard about a lot of crazy sods like yourself in my lifetime. But you are by far the craziest I have ever heard. It's an honor to finally meet you." The old man said with a crooked grin.

Sin looked over the old man's shoulder to notice many other men dressed in gray and orange leather armor approaching behind the old man with armed weapons. Sin shifted his eyes back to the old man's dark gray eyes and remained silent.

"Look sunny, I've seen the silent trick many times and trust me, It doesn't get anywhere. You might as well just duel me now." The old man said with cocky tone and grin.

Sin charged right into the old man, swiping his sword at his torso first, leaving a large cut in the old man's armor. The old man stood in place, and chuckled. Sin turned his head over his shoulder to look at the woman. Her arms were close to her body and her legs were side by side. Her eyes were focused on Sin.

"Stay out of this." Sin groaned as he locked his eyes within her chartreuse eyes.

Sin was then pushed down with the pommel of the old man's sword against his head. Sin rolled over his head and back onto his feet. He was ambushed by the other armed men at once. Each was taking their hits, but Sin did his best to dodge them off with his long sword. But with their combined strength, they were pushing him down. Syn looked through the windows in between the mercenaries' legs to imagine the open space behind them. Suddenly Sin disappeared in a puff of black smoke, right before the mercenaries. Most of them had fallen, due to the lack of support they were using Sin for. Sin reappeared behind them in the same smoke and charged at the men. He slit their throats, stabbed them in their chests, and maimed them. But the rest charged at him and had caught him off guard. They tackled him down and pinned him down. Sin attempted to squirm around, but they're pressure on him was strong and wouldn't budge. The mercs stood aside Sin as the old man's metal boots clanked when he approached Sin. Sin flashed his canines at the old man with a low growl.

"Be careful, the wolf bites." He muttered with his crooked grin as he rose his blade against Sin's cheek.

Sin stopped struggling as he felt the hot blade against his cool cheek. He looked up at the old man's eyes and grin. There was too much people around him to transform, and he was too fatigued to teleport.

_I don't need this shit._

Sin used all of his strength to try and rise while the men were still pinning him down. Their pressure began to reside and he was close to escaping their grasps, when a burst of flame engulfed the mercs as well as the old man. Sin's eyes locked onto their burning faces, their wide eyes, and their red skin. The old man quickly got out of the way and patted down the flames, while his comrades were burning alive. Sin slipped out of the mercs' hands and stood up. He noticed the old man had his blade raised in the air, about to slice right through the woman. Sin quickly pulled himself together and dashed to the old man but before he could kill the old man. The woman had beaten him to it.

The woman gripped onto the old man's wrist that was raised in the air. The gauntlet became intensely red and the steel melted through his chainmail and onto his bare skin in mere seconds. With a large yelp, he released his grip on his blade. The woman let go of the man's wrist as she moved away from the falling blade before it could chop off her head. The old man backed away while gripping onto his wrist with a low grunt. By the time he looked back up to the woman, she had her hand extended out to the old man, with flame emitting from her palm.

Sin watched with his amber eyes as the old man was burned alive until his body was utterly burned, with broken flesh here and there. The woman stopped the fire and brought her arm back to her side with her eyes locked onto the body. Sin sheathed his sword and patted any loose flames on his armor as he walked closer to the woman. His eyes dimmed before he spoke.

"Who are you?"

The woman looked up at the tall man before her. Her face expressed a blank look, to assume she did not know what she had done. She blinked a few times as her brows began to furrow in confusion. It seemed like he was trying to ask her something so complicated.

"What's your name?" Sin wondered as he looked at the dazed face of the woman.

It took a moment for the woman to understand what Sin had said. Her eyes moved downward to her left side, with her mind in thought. Her eyes then shifted back to Sin, the corner of her lips went upward and her confusion was replaced with happiness.

"Marea."


	4. Servabo Fidem

**Dissonance**

**Chapter 3: Servabo Fidem**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Dragon Age or their characters or their stories. Bioware is to thank for bestowing us such amazing work. I only claim my own original character and any other made up character that I have created.**

_Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there, wondering, fearing, doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before._

_-Edgar Allan Poe_

* * *

Marea was a mage then, due to the display she had just proven to him. She had burned the old man with just her hand. She must have been a special mage. But now she has peeked Sin's interest. He had never seen a mage do something like that before, granted he barely sees any mages. But out of the mages he had seen, she was different.

Sin inspected the charred bodies around him, then back at Marea. But Sin was true to his arrangement. Since this village was deprived of life, they would have to travel to the next town. What was the next town after Orto Village? Orto was at the edge of the Silent Plains, almost near the Imperial Highway. So the next possible place would have to be Solas. Good enough.

"Let's rest up first. We're going to be heading to the next village in the morning."

Marea kept smiling. That probably means she agrees, probably. Sin began to walk past Marea, and she quickly followed behind him. Sin followed the road out of the village until he was a good distance to rest. If they decided to stay the night in the burned village, a guard patrol would pass by and assume the worst. The last thing he wanted was to be caught by guards.

The trees were now fading as the road stretched on. Now they were by the coastlands and there were fewer trees to sleep under. Sin approached the large tree by the edge of the road and sat down right under the tree. Marea stood right by him still, looking at him.

"You can sit down and sleep. I'll keep watch until dawn." Sin said nodding over to the trunk to his right.

Marea kept her eyes on him for a moment then she did as she was told. Marea sat down on the right side of the trunk with her legs stretched out in front of her and her hand over the other on her lap. Sin dared not to close his eyes, to avoid another nightmare that plagued him constantly. He didn't really need the sleep either. Sleep was a pleasure he had only taken once in a while, when he wasn't running, fighting or surviving.

Dreaming was just another enemy to be slain.

_The grand forest had trees that practically reached the dark heavens and with the eerie sounds of the night. He was not able to see anything in the darkness and yet he knew he has been traveling for weeks. He finally looked down to his feet to notice a lantern lying in the dirt. He found the nearest rocks and lit the lantern. He used it to enhance his vision in this darkness. He looked to his left to notice a rather large mountain goat standing near him. He was quite small, in his youth, so he mounted himself on the goat and it began to walk on its own path. The path seemed endless. He didn't know where this goat was taking him. He then noticed something slither into the darkness and past the light. He brushed it off and let the goat continue walking until in the distance he noticed a figure standing beside the path. As they drew closer, the figure became clear to see. _

_It was a boy who wore a black cloak that reached down to his knees and a white porcelain mask that had black eyes painted on as well as a mouth with fangs. The boy had short black hair but his ears weren't where they were supposed to be. Instead his ears were on top of his head but furry and pointed, much like an animal's. Once the light from his lantern hit the dark figure, it was bouncing in the same place here and there. It was like it was dancing. The goat had stopped, and the boy had mounted on behind him. He didn't want to look back and stare at the boy, he kept his eyes on the path. Suddenly the fire had blown out, and the lantern turned into ashes into his hands. He looked back to the boy, to notice the mask was off and in his hands. The boy was handing it to him, and he didn't know what to do. He accepted the mask and looked up at the boy to see that wolfish grin…_

"This is very interesting."

Sin had regained his conscious mind, but kept his eyes closed. When his mind was present, a new smell had filled his nose. Beside the smell of Marea, the new scent smelled like old books rotting away on an untouched bookcase. Sin's eyes shot open and slowly turned his head to his right. A man with gaunt cheeks, ashen blonde hair and silver gray eyes, was standing over Marea with a leather bound book and a pen, writing.

Sin quickly jumped on his feet and tackled the stranger down. The man didn't struggle as he was pinned down. Sin raised his gauntlet in the air and pounded it against the stranger's nose. As he raised his gauntlet again, the stranger spoke.

"Wait, wait! It's not what you think! I was just passing by and seeing you two was interesting and-" He began with a quick breath.

Sin pounded him again in the jaw this time.

"Please, please, let me explain!"

Sin was about to have his fist meet the Stranger's nose again. But his fist was being held back. Sin looked to his right to see why his fist wasn't beating up this stranger. It was Marea. Her slim fingers were wrapped around his wrist, using unbelievable strength to pull him back.

Sin glared at her, but she didn't release his wrist. Sin's fist relaxed and she had released his wrist from her grasp. Sin then stood up over the man, glaring down at him.

The Stranger breathed heavily for a moment then caught his breath, "My name is Meeres. I'm from the Circle in Fereldan. I was just heading to Solas when I saw the burnt village. I didn't want to stick around for that so I continued on the road. Then you two caught my eye. You were asleep while your companion was wide awake, so I began to take notes for a few hours then you woke up."

Marea was awake the entire time he was asleep? He didn't even expect to fall asleep. He only thought she would sleep. Sin stepped over him and kicked him on his side.

"You explained yourself, now get out of here." Sin threatened with an irritated tone.

Meeres groaned and rolled over to his side, "Actually your act of violence has proven your strength and I would actually like to hire you." Meeres moaned as he began to stand.

"No deal." Sin sneered as he glared down at the stranger.

Meeres faced Sin with his now puffy nose with blood dripping down to his jawline while his hand was clutched to his side where he was kicked.

"I'll pay you handsomely." Meeres coaxed as he struggled to get up.

Before he could get on his feet, Sin pushed him down with his boot on his head so that the Stranger was on his knees and his hands on the ground, "I have no need for your money."

"Then what do you want?" Meeres sighed as he tried to stand but Sin's boot was holding him down.

There wasn't anything in the world this stranger could offer him. Anything to Sin is worthless, even money. He only lives off of the clothes on his back and his weapon in hand. Plus it might be worth it to kill this stranger. He looks useless, no one will miss him.

"How about I promise you for someone's blood or whatever you brutes like."

Sin was now confused. What did this man want to hire Sin for? Well he was obviously useless so that could be a cause. But the stranger seemed to have made it on the road to Solas, so he clearly can take care of himself.

"If you would be so kind to take your boot off of my head, I will be glad to tell you what you would be doing." He said with a slow and heavy exhale.

Sin took his boot off of the stranger's head and crossed his arms over his chest. Meeres struggled to get up on his two feet but managed to stand with a fine posture. He used his sleeve to rub his nose of the blood, "I'm all ears." Sin said sternly.

"Well you see I have been studying drakes, dragons and other lore since I was a young apprentice. But one of the most esoteric of dragons is Tallo." He began.

"You want me to catch a dragon?" questioned Sin.

"Let me explain."He sighs, "There used to be a time when Thedas worshipped the dragons, but mostly mages of the Imperium…"

"I do not need a history lesson." Sin blurted out as he unsheathed his sword.

Meeres raised his arms, "Alright." He exclaimed, "Well anyway there are seven main Old Gods, but there are at least two other Old Gods. One of which is Tallo, Dragon of Wealth. Tallo wasn't tainted by the blight and slept for centuries on a mountain in a cave it created for itself. Being that an Old God was living nearby, the people of Tallo worshiped the Old God and brought him offerings and such.

Well one day a mage in town began to suspect that Tallo was possessed by a demon. The demon was so powerful, that the mage wasn't strong enough to banish it back to the Fade. So he decided to take the demon and put it into a mortal body to fuel out the demon.

Tons of people volunteered for the occasion and only one candidate was suitable, a baby. Seeing how the baby's body is weaker than an adult, the demon's power would burn out the baby and both of them would die. It's unfortunate, but it had to happen. So the mage transferred the demon from the dragon into the baby, and the baby went into a ten year coma when it should have died instantly. But after the ritual, the dragon had died. This caused everyone to believe that the mage was incompetent and transported the Old God soul into the baby instead of the demon, making it a reincarnation of Tallo. So they worshipped the baby for years until she had finally awoken.  
Everyone believed that she would act like Tallo, but to their surprise she acted normal, like any other mortal. But nonetheless, they showered her and worshipped her like she was still Tallo."

Sin, in honesty, could only be paying close attention to half of what Meeres had said. Like Sin said, he didn't need a history lesson. But it appeared Meeres didn't know what that meant. Sin only paid attention to certain parts, and not the entire thing. But he had a feeling that Meeres knew he wasn't really paying attention.

"What I ask of you, is to safeguard me on my journey to the Anderfels, and in finding this Old God." Meeres finishes with a smile.

It wouldn't be so bad to accept this man's contract. Sin wanted to leave the Imperium for a while anyways, sometimes it can be a very dismal place.

Just as Sin is about to answer, his ears pick up a very distinct sound of the leaves on a tree rustling around. Sin's eyes catch one of the branches to his right softly shaking. He unsheathed his long sword, prepared to attack whatever was in the tree. But just as the tip of his blade came out of his scabbard, a hooded man hops out of the tree with scythe like daggers in each hand. Sin reacts quickly and attacks the hooded man. The assassin hops back and lunges at Sin, their blades clash with sparks flying.

Sin glares through the dark red hood the man was wearing in order to see his assailant's face. But the hood was too dark to see the man's entire face. But Sin was able to smell the scent of blood, and pine off of the man. He is an assassin for sure, judging by the man's determination to kill Sin and his cohorts.

The assassin flipped back and readied his daggers in each hand. His stance was steady and his footing was perfect, something that only a warrior can spot. But Sin also took notice of how the assassin's torso was breathing rather profusely and his body was trembling, like he was struggling with something but with what?

The assassin darts to Sin, but he disappears and reappears behind the assassin in a cloud of black smoke. The assassin is caught off guard and by the time he quickly turns to Sin, he has already struck the assassin. The man slides across the dirt road and rolls back up to his feet. Sin lunges to the assassin, but he blocks by stepping to the side. When Sin would make a move, the assassin would block. Sin began to become impatient and he goes in for another lunge, but the assassin thrusts his sword right out of Sin's hands. The assassin's blades flurry across Sin's armor.

Before Sin can move again, the assassin throws a glass bottle at him. The bottle shatters along with blue smoke drifting in the air at Sin. He cannot see but his vision begins to fade and so does his conscious.

Sin's mind began to fall back to this plain and his eyes slowly flutter open. His vision is blurry at first, but after a few blinks he regains his sight of the dull green grass. What just happened? Was that some type of smoke that made him fall asleep? Sin's guard was down the entire time he's slept, speaking of which how long was he out?

Sin tilts his head up, feeling a long tension in his neck like he's been in a sitting position for hours. As he looks up, Marea is staring at him with a smile. The back of Sin's head hit the back of the tree in surprise. Marea's face didn't change.

"She's been watching you about two hours."

Sin looks over Marea's shoulder, seeing Meeres sitting down with his leather bound journal on his lap and a quill in hand. Sin didn't understand this stranger very well, he was still a mystery but so was Marea and the assassin.

Marea smiles and stands up with her hand extended out for Sin to stand up. Marea was probably the most mysterious out of all of these strangers. She was like a dozen of unanswered questions from the start. But the only reason Sin is willing to tolerate her odd behavior is that she's not as weak as she seems.

Sin takes her hand. It's warm and soft like a reassuring friend helping you. Marea uses her strength to pull Sin up on his feet.

Once he was standing, he let go of her hand and walk towards Meeres, "That smoke really put you out. Thankfully I was able to fix you back up." Meeres said proudly as he closed his journal.

There was another scent besides the smell of ripe peaches and old books. It smelled like pine and dried tea leaves nearby. Sin looked around the area they were in. They strayed from the road, but not that far, so there were tons of trees surrounding them. But Sin's eyes soon met the body of the assassin leaning against a tree.

Sin focuses back to Meeres, with a very cross expression, "Are you insane to help this assassin?!"

Meeres flinches but attempts to remain calm. He approaches the assassin and kneels down beside him, motioning Sin to follow. Sin is reluctant but heads to the assassin. This man was quite determined to kill Sin, but was there a true reason?

"He's a Crow."

Sin looked over to Meeres with a raised eyebrow, "What makes you think he's a Crow? There are plenty of groups of assassins out there capable enough to ambush anyone."

Meeres pulls back the assassin's hood so that his face could be revealed. The assassin had dusky olive tone skin and light brown hair that was in his face a bit but tied in a thin tail that draped at his shoulder along with a black feather, a white feather and a small braid. His calm and defined features and his pointed ears made it obvious that this assassin was an elf. Sin noticed that the assassin had some tattoos on his arms as well as six tattooed blue and white strips on his face that traveled from his cheekbones to his jaw.

But out of all of these features, Meeres points to a tattoo on the elf's neck. At first it looked like someone had strangled him there until the tattoo appeared. But after looking at it for a moment, Sin realized that it was the Crow's insignia tattooed on the elf's neck. But as Sin took a closer look at the insignia, there was a bumpy line over his neck, like someone had cut him there. But the wound looked like it was tended.

"Red." Marea said while she pointed towards his armor.

Sin was able to notice the stain of red on the man's armor. His armor looked like it was leather with intricate designs that Sin has never seen before along with fur gauntlets. If exposed correctly, someone can get a good stab through his armor.

Sin remembered the assassin was trembling only because he was badly injured, but why did he ambush them when he is clearly hurt?

"Why did you heal him?" Sin asked as his eyes fell towards Meeres. Sin felt an uncertainty at this point towards everyone at this moment. He is confused about Meeres's actions to heal this assassin, even if he attempted to kill Sin. Then there is the assassin. He was willing to go out of his way to attempt to ambush them even if he was severely injured.

Meeres lets out a heavy sigh before answering, "Well, I thought of this logically," He began, "If he showed signs of injuries like the stab wound in the gut and the cut on his throat, that meant that someone was trying to kill him, don't you think?"

But that doesn't answer Sin's question. Sin frowned, "What does that have to do with healing him?"

Meeres nods his head, "I thought that if someone attempted to kill him, then they must think he's dead. So if I hired a Crow as another guard, I could find Tallo, no problem."

Before Sin can say anything else, the three of them hear a low groan coming from the assassin. The three look at the man, as he slowly regains consciousness. The assassin opened his eyes slowly, blinking a few times until he realized that three complete strangers were gawking at him.

The assassin appeared surprised, more of so where he was. He looked at himself, placing his hands where his wounds were. He then looked at the three strangers until his eyes spotted Marea. His lips formed a grin, "Well hello there." He drawls with his light Antivan accent along with a charming glint in his sky blue eyes

Meeres smiles, "Well it's a relief that you're awake and alive. But we would like to know why you ambushed my muscle like you did."

The assassin uses the trunk of the tree to help himself on his feet. He looks over to Meeres before speaking, "It's a long and boring story. But short version, I wanted to quit the Crows, they had let me but they tried to kill me, as you can see." The assassin says while gesturing to the cut mark on his neck, "They thought I was dead, but turns out I'm alive—thank the maker—and I wondered off seeking aid until I found you three. I believed that I still had worth to myself so I decided to attack you to prove to myself I'm still worthy."

This assassin thought he could attack Sin just to prove he was worthy? The assassin looks over to Sin, "I only chose you because it's rare you get to see the infamous Sin running about on the road."

Sin frowns and rubs the back of his neck. He's just being arrogant to believe that defeating or approaching Sin would make him worthy. If anything, Sin isn't really his worth.

The assassin looks away from Sin and back to Meeres, "Since you have so willingly healed me, I must repay you somehow."

Sin can assume that Meeres will probably take the assassin on his offer of payment and ask for his help in his trip to the Anderfels as well. Looking at it from Meeres's point of view, having three guards with you is safer than having one scary man guarding you.

"Well now that you mention it, I require assistance to the Anderfels and seeking a certain person for my studies." Meeres smiled.

Sin's mind then drifts to the point where Meeres's explanation about the Old Gods to the assassin and what he would be doing. Sin looked over to Marea, watching her look down at the grass. He's breaking his promise taking this job to head to the Anderfels instead of Solas. That means after this job, he has to return to the Imperium to bring her to Solas.

But at the back of Sin's mind, why did he want to do that?

"I have another guard and his companion joining me as well, so you will also be traveling with them." Meeres stated as he gestured his hand to Sin and Marea.

Sin turns around to face the assassin and Meeres. The assassin smiles and gives a light courteous bow to Sin, "It's always a pleasure working for Sin. I'm Altair Eshken." He introduced.

"And it will be a pleasure knowing your name." He continued as he approached Marea.

Sin extended his arm out in front of Marea to block Altair off, "Her name is Marea. Leave her alone." Sin ordered firmly.

Altair chuckles and backs off, "All you had to say was she was off limits."

This was going to be a long trip.


	5. Demon's Fury

**Dissonance**

**Chapter 4: Demon's Fury**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Dragon Age or their characters or their stories. Bioware is to thank for bestowing us such amazing work. I only claim my own original character and any other made up character that I have created.**

_The night has a thousand eyes, and the day but one; yet the light of the bright world dies. With the dying sun, the mind has a thousand eyes, and the heart but one; yet the light of a whole life dies when love is done._

_-Francis William Bourdillon_

* * *

A very tall and husky man brushed past a red curtain as he entered the office of his knight captain. The knight captain looked up from his open book and up to the man that had just entered.

His back slouched against his mahogany chair, like he had been waiting for this man, "Ser Theroux, it's been three weeks. I hope you found something."

Ser Theroux nodded in response, "Yes knight captain. The rumors of Tallo are true."

The knight captain's eyes met his desk. For a moment, tension filled the air, "She's in Kessel right?"

"Yes knight captain."

"Is she doing anything out of the ordinary?"

"No knight captain."

"Is anything else out of the ordinary?"

"We found another entrance to the Deep Roads in between the Wandering Hills and Tallo's Eye. We didn't venture that far, but we found only few darkspawn camping out."

The knight captain's eyes went back to Ser Theroux. He slowly stood up from his seat and placed his hands on the edges of his desk with a heavy sigh, "Get Ser Marvella and prepare the troop, we're going to Kessel."

Ser Theroux's face was taut, "Knight Captain, why so sudden?" He asked curiously.

The knight captain pushed himself off his desk and faced Ser Theroux with a grave face, "Because Ser Theroux…"The knight captain pauses a second to collect his thoughts.

"We may have another Archdemon on our hands."

A variety of scents carried in the gusty wind and filled Sin's nose as he took his first steps in this foreign city. The first few observations Sin could make about the Anderfels was it smelled like dirt and bread.

Sin felt the hot sun beat down on the back of his head as well as a chilling breeze that compensated for the heat. It indeed felt like autumn.

"So the first task is to find Tallo, which shouldn't be a difficult feat." Meeres stated as he approached next to a few stalls who were selling wares from across the seas.

As Meeres began to interrogate the city people, Sin was left with Altair and Marea. Throughout their entire journey here, Sin felt neutral about Altair. He just didn't like Altair around Marea, although he was never able to understand that very well.

Marea stuck close by him to his right while Altair was on his left, staring off into the distance. Altair seemed like he had something on his mind, but Sin decided not to say anything.

But instead of talking to Altair, Sin decided to keep his ears open to the variety of conversations happening around him.

"Stop staring!"

"Is that dirt on my trousers?"

"The meat isn't red enough."

"Are you heading to the Temple?"

"No. I was planning on seeing Tallo in person."

Sin looked at the corner of his eye to two people dressed in decent clothes. You can see Tallo in person?

"So is it all true?"

Sin looked to Altair, "What do you mean?" He responded.

"Everytime I am in Fereldan, I hear about this mercenary with an animal like sense, who disappears into the shadows, runs like a bear in chase and fights like a true warrior."

To an assassin like Altair, Sin must have sounded like an old folk tale you would tell your children when they were naughty. Here was the folk tale in the flesh, but was anything true?

Sin remained silent. Altair just sighed and continued, "You are a very quiet person… you know that?"

Now it just seemed like Altair wanted to pick at Sin's brain. It was becoming a nuisance and Sin wanted to have none of it, so he continued to stay silent. Altair may have been offended by Sin's lack of response, but Sin did not really care.

Just as Altair was going to speak again, Meeres returned to the trio with some information he had gathered, "A few of the citizens have told me that Tallo's temple is at the center of town. But another has told me that she stays in her family manor most of the time."

"If we go to the Temple, then we can collect more information about Tallo." Sin suggested; it was a tactic he occasionally knew.

Altair shook his head, "The manor may be our best bet at the moment if she does not stay in the temple."

Meeres stroked his chin with pursed lips, "I think we should go to her manor. Information is pointless for my standing."

Sin just quietly sighs, irritably. He had no choice but to follow their new direction. Meeres wedged himself inbetween Altair and Sin, which he was truthfully grateful for.

Altair had given up on interrogating Sin only for the fact that he was a lost cause anyway if he was searching for conversation. The group had their prime focus on traveling to the manor.

After a long stroll through the markets, the manor was visible from their perspective. It could almost be mistaken for a chantry but there were no statues outside or symbols of worship. Sin could see tiny people standing outside the entrance to the manor, yelling out wishes or prayers.

Sin knew this was their destination.

As they each took their own steps, Meeres started a conversation, mainly towards Altair, "So how was it again you quit your line of work?"

Altair chuckled, "Like I said, it's a long story." Sin looked over to Meeres, who still seemed curious of Altair, "Well we have time now." Meeres commented with a grin.

Altair shrugged, "Well for discretion sake, I will leave out some details. I had to a contract to assassinate someone, in this exact city." He began. Meeres was surprised, "What?! People would recognize you here, no?" He questioned.

Altair nodded, "They would recognize me, but I did not exactly do anything wrong to raise their suspicion. I had some difficultly with assassinating the target, so knowing I cannot kill this target, I decided to leave."

Sin felt like the details were probably the most important thing in his story that he chose to leave out. Sin could not sense any hesitation, but he noticed that he may just be uneasy. If he didn't kill his target, this person would most likely be wondering around if Altair had attempted to kill him.

"You seem to be holding back on this story." Sin interjected into the conversation.

Altair's blue eyes wondered to Sin, "I am being as honest as my integrity allows me. I do not give a damn if I have to trust you. At least I am not being coy when spoken to." Altair solidly stated.

Sin looked away from Altair, without saying another word. Unfortunately Sin felt like a hypocrite, and he knew it.

"And your armor and weaponry are foreign to me." Meeres pointed out to break the awkward tension.

Altair looked at his armor then straight up, "Oh, well they were based off a design of my old dalish clan. I just had someone forge it for me, as well as my weapons."

Sin decided to just tune out Altair and Meeres, because right now, he was a little flustered. He looked over to Marea to make sure she was still with them, and she was. She appeared of no interest to Sin and he just looking forward.

Sin's nostril's twitched as the feeling of another presence was following him. Sin slowly turned his head over his shoulder, but no one was behind them. Sin turned his back, but he knew that this meant someone knows why they were here.

But who were they after exactly?

The manor resembled much of a chantry. The pillars were of soldiers holding up the roof of the building. The doors were high enough to fit a whole Qunari dreadnought without touching the door way. The windows appeared to be closed as well. Outside of this lavish temple, were dozens of people, calling out to their all mighty god beyond the wall.

"Well this seems to be the place…"Meeres mumbled as he scratched his head. Sin observed Meeres as he had taken out his journal and began to write. Sin looked back to the people at the door. Some of them were kneeled onto the ground making a silent prayer. Others were placing offerings on the edge of the door while the rest were screaming out their prayers.

Sin imagined himself in Tallo's place, if he was being worshipped by a whole community, he would hate it. The constant attention would drive him mad. He would probably end up using a luscious manor like this to lock himself inside without contact of the rest of the world.

"How do you imagine we enter?" Sin asked while looking back to Meeres, who was pocketing his journal back in his pack.

Meeres pursed his lips while holding his chin within his index finger and thumb. Marea pointed to the door while shaking her head, "Not there." She said.

Meeres looked rather confused, "I think we have a right to go in, after all it's a temple."

Sin shook his head, "These people are out here for a reason. It seems clear that Tallo does not want anyone inside."

"There has to be a way inside."

Sin looked to his left, studying the entrances to the side. He repeated the same action on the right side. He didn't speak, but motioned the three to follow Sin to the right side of the manner. The group snaked through the orchard bushes until Sin stopped to where he was leading them. On the side of the manor was what looked like a black iron gate that separated the courtyard from the back. Sin walked closer to observe the iron, but it appeared the gate was locked.

Meeres approached the metal gate as well and observed the lock. He frowned and straightened his back, "Well, this gate is locked. But it seems like the most possible way we can get in." Altair stated while only taking a quick look at the lock.

"We can find a guard, take the keys and disguise ourselves to enter without suspicion." Meeres suggested while kicking the gate slightly.

Altair shook his head, "There are no guards on the premise. Look around. Our only option is to climb."

Sin slowly drifted his eyes to Altair. There was something wrong with what he had said. Was it the way he had said it? It sounded direct, and thoughtless, like it was something he had knew.

Meeres nudged Sin on his shoulder, "I think you should dig under the gate for us." Meeres suggested.

Sin's focus went back to Meeres, "What? I will do no such thing." Sin objected with a moment of disgust on his face. Sin turned to Altair, "You are the assassin. You must have some lock picks with you."

Altair dug into his leather pouch and retrieved two lock picks, "I do have two, but do you not think we should save these when we get inside?" He responded with a smirk.

Sin was now in a predicament, cornered like a pack to its pray. This was the only option available, and Marea wouldn't oppose it.

Sin faced the gate while looking at the metal bars stabbed into the ground. He couldn't tell if the bars were in the ground deep enough to the point where he could dig a hole for the four of them.

"What are you waiting for? Dig little doggie." Meeres smiled.

Sin contemptuously glared at Meeres with hate in his eyes. He then turned his focus back to the bars and kneeled down. He patted the ground to find a decent spot to dig. Once he found a nice soft spot, he began to dig. Sin's manner was much like one of an animal, messy and fast.

It must have been minutes by the time Sin was digging under the gate. Fortunate for Sin, the gate's bars didn't go far into the dirt. It only passed the surface about two inches. Sin continued, tossing dirt behind him as he went on.

Soon Sin reached to the other side and crawled right out. He patted his black clothes of any dirt as well as his gauntlets. Marea was the first to crawl under the gate. She was fluid in her motion and crawled out while patting her white clothes of any dirt. Meeres followed Marea's actions but his motions were more awkward. Altair on the other hand, climbed over the gate with the deftest movements. Sin just shook his head lightly, but judging by Altair's chuckle, he did it on purpose.

Meeres inhaled and exhaled in a deep fashion before speaking, "Well, let's follow the path and hope that no guards show up."

The group followed the path that snaked around the back of the manor. As they made the turn, the path continued down a few steps that lined in the center of the manor which led to a garden. The garden was luscious and filled to the brim with colors. But Sin felt like, this garden only had the company of themselves and no one else. It seemed like to him, no one had set foot into this garden.

"Ma'am, do you think you should at least see the people down there?"

Sin looked frantically as to where the voice was coming from. His eyes soon discovered an open window probably on the second story of the manor. He stopped down the path and walked closer to the window to listen more.

"No." said another voice.

"But ma'am, you should hear their pleas and—"

"I said, no."

"Ma'am…"

"I don't care about them. I hope they know that by now."

There was a long silence after that between the two distinct female voices. Finally one had spoken, "Very well ma'am."

It seemed like one of the females detested the people outside. Who could she be? The mother wasn't likely, so the only possible person it could be was Tallo.

Sin turned to the group and nodded up to the window, "Perhaps this is our way in." He said in a hushed tone.

Altair, Meeres and Marea approach beside Sin to take a look at their entrance. Meeres shook his head, "I don't think we can all climb up there." He pointed out.

Sin nodded, but when he thought of climbing, he looked over to Altair. Altair seemed to be studying the wall up the window. Sin looked to the wall as well to see what he was seeing. There were vines creeping up the wall, not high enough to reach to the window though. The vines looked strong, so they maybe climb-able. But they may not make it to the window.

Altair approached the wall and began to feel the vines. He held it within his hand and tested it by tugging on it. It didn't budge. Altair turned to the group, "These vines are sturdy enough where we can all climb. But I shall go first since I can get up to the window better than the three of you."

Meeres smirked, "That's fine with me." He replied.

Sin was there to hear a conversation happening in that room with the window. If Tallo was still in there and Altair came in, it could get ugly, real fast. It was best to warn Altair, "Be cautious before reaching the window, someone maybe in there." He warned.

Altair nodded and began to ascend on the vines. His movements—like always— were slick and graceful. It would have been hard not to imagine Altair as an assassin. He moved up the vine fast like a spider on its web. As he reached the end of the vine, he was a distance away from the window. He proceeded to grab onto some niches on the wall and continued to climb until he reached the window sill. His head and body remained hidden underneath the sill. Altair cautiously raised his head so he was able to see through the window. He retracted his head and climbed over the window sill.

The glass of the window itself began to flap as a gust of wind came their way. Sin waited for a brief second before Altair returned and repositioned the window and gestured for them to come up. Sin approached the vine and began to climb. He was never trained in climbing trees and it wasn't in his primal instinct too, so he was taking his time. After a while, Sin made it to the end of the vine. There, Altair extended his hand out long enough where Sin can reach. Sin took his hand and Altair helped Sin through the rest of the way. He climbed over the window and landed on the fine velvet rug with a sudden impact of the smell of flowers.

The room wasn't as big as Sin expected. The room was average when compared to a sitting room. To the west of the wall was a large bed that appeared to be covered in many sheets. It appeared she liked to be warm. To the east of the room was a vanity with two wardrobes on either side. Then towards the north was a wooden desk with candelabra sitting by itself.

Sin slowly walked across the room and observed the desk up close. The desk looked old, like it was used over numerous of times. It must have been handed down instead of newly purchased. He inspected the many scattered papers and books all over to desk, making it look completely un-organized. He picked up one of the books with a gray and blue binding that was titled: _The Splendiferous Times of the Apostate_. Sin had no interest in even skimming through it so he placed it back where it was and picked up a wine colored book: _Dickens's Codex._ Sin opened to a random spot in the book and noticed a small picture in the corner along with the name of the object which was lyrium. After the title came a long explanation to what it was. Sin closed the book and spotted a black book labeled: _Hyde's Grimoire_. An odd and eerie presence emitted great evil from the pages and cover. Sin didn't want to defile the evils that could be lurking within the book.

That left one book that was not touched yet. It looked rather bulky with pages sticking out as well as dead flowers. Perhaps it could be a journal? Sin reached out for the book and read the title, _An Apperception through the Mind of a god: Vol. VIII_

By the thickness of the journal, she liked to write. Speaking of which, where was Tallo? He had overhead the conversation between the other woman and her, but where did she go? Sin noticed the candelabra had no candles. He observed the small streaks of wax hanging on the edge. She could have left to retrieve more candles for later.

Sin looked up to see Marea looking around the room while Altair was helping Meeres into the room. Meeres tumbles over the sill and lands on the ground with a thud. He quickly hopped back onto his feet and brushed his robe off. Wind finds its way into the room and cools the rather warm room for a moment before it switches directions and closes the window completely.

Sin's eyes return back to the book, and just as he was about to undo the strap holding the book together, he began to hear footsteps coming their way. Sin quickly put down the journal.

"Someone is coming." Sin informed with a hushed tone.

Suddenly the foot steps stopped. Sin kept his guard as he slowly approached the door and pressed his ear against the wood. He was only able to pick up small conversation, "…they will begin to lose faith in you if you keep this up. You must at least visit them."

"Why should I visit them? They are the ignoramuses who are worshipping a sodding false deity. They are putting faith where they wish it to be."

Sin didn't want to stick around for the rest conversation so he stepped back from the door. Just as he did, Altair filled his place and placed his pointed ear over the wood. He pulled away for a second with a raised eyebrow, like he was confused or unsure. As Altair kneeled down to look through the keyhole, Sin turned around to find Meeres studying her desk and selection of books.

"She seems to be interested in magic." Meeres commented as he closed the blue and gray book, "She must be a mage then. Hmm…"

Meeres's focus went on her journal. The idea of the inner thoughts and mind of an old god living within this book intrigued Sin. Of course he believed it was a little far-fetched that an old god soul could be living within a human. Meeres might have a mad explanation for the reason she maybe still living, but even then Sin's belief would still stand.

Meeres rested his fingers on the small leather strap that bound the journal. He slowly began to undo the strap when suddenly Altair darts from the door to the window.

The sudden outburst startles everyone in the room, including Sin, "What in blazes are you doing?!" Sin questioned, again with a hushed tone.

Altair stopped at the window and attempted to open it, but it seemed to not budge. He rattled the handles for a moment in a way like he was in prison. He stops, "I am afraid I cannot fulfill my promise of servitude. The Crows might find out I am alive and kill me once and for all." He said as he did not turn away from the window.

Sin approached Altair and grabbed ahold of his upper arm and turned him to face Sin. His sky blue eyes met Sin's amber eyes, and Sin could detect hesitation, "I expect you to face me if you are going lie to me."

Altair gulped, "There's a chance that they still maybe after me, someone was following us and—"Sin interrupted and rammed Altair into the wall while now gripping onto Altair's throat.

"Stop lying to me to me you dirty bastard." Sin stressed sternly as he pushed him into the wall again.

Altair was silent, but his eyes were wide. In fact, the whole room was silent. Sin slowly turned his head towards his shoulder to see a young woman with light brown hair that reached to her shoulders. She was looking at the situation with a quizzical look.

Sin let go of Altair and turned to face the young woman. He noticed the young woman cradled a few candles in her arm, so she must be Tallo.

She placed the candles down onto the desk and slowly turned back to them, "How in the name of pride, did the four of you get in here?" she stated while rage slowly boiled within her tone, "Are you people that desperate to see me, that you dare to penetrate the sanctity that is my safe haven from you loathing fools of depravity."

The whole room was speechless. This was the almighty Tallo? She was quite smaller than expected, and a very blunt. Unfortunately, no one knew what to say. Meeres decided to stand up first, "I apologize for this— being the only way of seeing you, b…b…but I…I…I have been studying your st…tory f…f…for years and I…I nee…e…eded to get notes on it f…f…for my codex." Meeres stammered as he patted the air in front of him to calm the young woman down.

"Shit…shit…Elgar'nan show mercy." Altair mumbled as he went to the window without facing the young woman.

The young woman glared at Meeres, "I do not need a stammering fool and his lackeys to break into my manor to study me like I am sort of animal in a cage." She retorted, now with rage becoming a fiery inferno.

Meeres sharply brought his arms up while leaning his back with fear and intimidation. She grabbed the candelabra and shoved it towards Meeres face, "If I do not get a proper explanation, I will shove this so far up your ass you will be bleating out for mercy." She threatened with her cold maple eyes glaring at Meeres.

Meeres covered his arms over his face, "Please don't!"

Sin rushed towards Meeres, unsheathed his sword and cleaved through the candle holder. The ends of the candelabra fell onto the floor along with the handle that slipped from the young woman's hand.

Sin stepped in front of Meeres, towering over the small woman as he sheathed his sword. But he didn't speak a word, he just stared at her. It was staring game for a moment, waiting for someone to speak first. But it seemed like this woman was tougher to intimidate than others. She had soul, and he respected that. Her eyes then squinted in confusion, "You have a very strong presence from the Fade. I never felt anything as strong as you." She commented as she stepped back.

Sin remained where he was even if she stepped back. The fear was there, now he can use it, "There is a reasonable…" He began but shook it away, "…there is an explanation for this and why we are here. But all he needs," Sin nodded behind him, "is basic information about…your circumstances. In turn, we shall leave with no needed altercations."

The young woman sighed heavily and sat on the desk, "My name is Saiph von Leer and as myth says I am reincarnated from the Old God, Tallo." She began.

Sin turned to Meeres who had a very surprised expression. He was getting his chance and he was not going to blow it. He quickly pulled out his journal but Saiph seemed to continue, "But I am not a god. I am just an ordinary human, but other fanatics around here think I have the power to shower riches to the avarice and the needy."

Meeres placed down his writing utensil, "In a position like yourself, I'm surprised you haven't taken advantage of your circumstances." He asked.

Saiph adjusted her seating, "In a sea of people, I feel lost, and I drown. Life is simple if you stay on the dry land. I have these zealots groveling at my feet asking for things I cannot even fulfill. After all these years, I'm surprised they have not lost their faith in me."

She pushed herself off of the desk before speaking, "There is my life story. Now give me your damn explanations." She requested.

A deal was a deal, and now it was up to Sin to tell this ridiculous story. But he turned to look at Altair who was still facing the window. Was there a reason why he was acting so strange? Sin's eyes then went to Marea who was squatting, staring at the ground. She was strange as well, so he brought his eyes to Altair.

"Well it's sort of a long and strange story." Meeres began since Sin wasn't speaking.

Since Meeres was now in charge of explaining, Sin approached behind Altair, "Are the Crows really after you? Or are you a damn liar." He said quietly enough where Meeres and Saiph could not hear.

Altair's eyes never left the window, "No…They believed killing me was a great achievement. I'm sure their pride would not wane." He responded coolly.

"Then why were you lying? Is there something you're holding back from us?" Sin asked as he attempted to see Altair's face, but it was hidden within the shadow of the window.

Altair didn't answer. Sin began to feel a spark of anger within him, "Liars are just another word for coward. I find it laughable that you think that lies will only divert others from what you are truly hiding within. You are pathetic for a Crow assassin." Sin sneered.

Sin had a rather distaste for liars. He didn't quite appreciate them. It was some-what of grudge, but he has hated them for a long time.

Sin turned away from Altair and began walking back to Meeres when Altair's voice suddenly interjected, "What do you want from me?"

Meeres ceased talking and turned to Altair as well as Saiph and Sin. All eyes were on Altair, except Marea who seemed to still be focused on the ground.

"I need to hear the damn truth." Sin retorted as he noticed Marea was pressing her hand on the ground through his peripherals. He chose to ignore it and remain his focus on Altair.

Altair sharply turned to face the four. His brows furrowed and his face filled with anger, "I was contracted to kill Saiph!" He snapped back.

The whole room fell silent and the tension began to rise. Sin began to connect the pieces together. Altair already knew the security as well as the map of Saiph's manor. With the rumor of an Old God living in a human being, many people would be willing to pay assassins to kill her.

The sound of heavy footsteps pinched Sin's hearing. His ears perked up to the incoming sound and noticed the pattern of the sound becoming increasingly louder, or closer. Suddenly, the footsteps stop, exactly in front of the door. Sin's eyes slowly move to the door. Out of instinct, he hurled both Saiph's and his own body away from the door as the door was busted down.

Sin quickly got onto his feet, faced the door, placed his mask on and unsheathed his sword. A husky man wearing glimmering Templar armor stood in the doorway with a giant maul in hand. His face looked grim and serious past his kempt gray hair and short beard.

The Templar slowly entered the room and prepared his maul. Of course Sin would be his first target. He was the one challenging this husky Templar anyways. The Templar practically stood eye to eye with Sin. It was strange to see a man of his stature and a man of Sin's stature together. The Templar stood erected before speaking, "In the name of the Maker, I must ask you to step aside and allow me to take this girl." He stated with a very soprano tone.

Sin didn't care if he was after Saiph or not, he was going to attack either way. You wouldn't dare pass a chance to fight Sin. It was almost a crime. He knew he could take down this measly Templar. It would almost be child's play.

Sin readied his sword and charged to the Templar. He made his attack and slashed right at him.

That was when everything went black.


	6. Finis Coronat Opus

**Dissonance**

**Chapter 5: Finis Coronat Opus**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Dragon Age or their characters or their stories. Bioware is to thank for bestowing us such amazing work. I only claim my own original character and any other made up character that I have created.**

_The dark today leads into a light tomorrow; There is no endless joy…and yet no endless sorrow._

_-Ella Wheeler Wilcox_

* * *

Sin's eyes slowly opened like a curtain being drawn from the window to let the sun in. But instead of the intense sunlight beaming to his eyes, it was only a single candle sitting in the middle of the room. Sin attempted to stand up, but his body was held back and his head began to rush. He looked at his arms to see his wrists, ankles and neck were bounded by many shackles. Where was he exactly?

The walls were stacked with old faded stones. It was large, but it was large for a reason. To each section of the room were shackles attached to the walls, but they were empty. Along with the shackles were objects of tortures filling the rest of the room. The only valid conclusion Sin could make about this room was that this must have been a prison.

But how did he get here? Sin placed his hand over his head and felt a rather large bump implanted on his skull. He cringed as he felt a blistering pain on his scalp and placed his hands on his lap. Sin couldn't remember anything before he had attacked the Templar. By the looks of it, Sin was taken down very easily. That man was as tall as him but bigger by mass. He had an advantage over Sin's lanky body, but he couldn't understand how he was taken down _so _easily.

Sin looked at the center of the room where a large table was. It didn't seem out of the ordinary out of the other tools of torture, but one thing had caught his eye. A body was strapped to the table, but in the light the body was slowly breathing. Sin noticed the strange yet familiar clothing this body was wearing.

"Altair?" Sin questioned as he squinted his eyes to see if he was correct.

The body shifted, and the head tilted towards him. The shadows on his face danced as the small flame of the candle moved to and fro, making it difficult to make out any injures on his face.

"Sin, you're finally awake." Altair responded, his voice hoarse like he was in pain.

Judging by his calm tone, he was in a similar situation a long time ago. Sin ignored the fact, and wanted to know what was going on, "What happened?"

Just as Altair was about to respond, a long creak filled the silence followed by something slamming. The footfalls were slow and but not heavy. So it must not be that a brute of a Templar. He's thankful for that.

Then through the shadows, a small Templar emerged from the halls leading to this room of torture. Now that the Templar was slightly in the light, he was able to make out a womanly figure. Sin couldn't see her face because her dark brown hair was in the way. She didn't look like her part.

The Templar's head looked towards Sin, and she slowly approached him. Sin gave a deathly glare to the woman, hoping to strike fear in her but she didn't budge. Behind her dark hair, a white grin formed and she shoved her boot onto Sin's chest. Sin felt pressure but he wasn't in pain but he didn't realize that she was pulling on the chain attached to his neck. He felt the collar closing in around his throat, and it was tight.

"I think it's time you stay on a leash, mutt." She darkly said as she tugged on the chain more. Her voice shifted the air, and her presence emitted something evil.

Sin released an unintentional growl from in between his teeth. He needed to get out and kill this bitch before she killed him. Out of instinct he reached for his sword, which wasn't present on him. He looked at the area behind her, but nothing happened. Sin thought it wasn't possible, there was no way he couldn't teleport if he didn't have his charm.

She leaned in closer to Sin's face, "I want to hear you whimper." She whispered as she tugged onto the chain more.

Sin began to feel air escaping his body and it was becoming difficult to breath. He tried reaching for the collar, but the shackles around his wrists restrained him from doing so. He was losing air fast, and for once he didn't know what to do. He let out a yelp which only let more air escape, but he was in pain.

A cold and sharp force punched him right in his cheek. He felt the chains cease pulling and his collar loosen. Sin slowly tilted his head to see the Templar letting the chains drop to the floor, "That will do for now." She said as she took her boot off of his chest.

Sin began to feel the air returning into his body and preforming its regular cycle. He didn't want that to be for now. He wanted to leave this pit as fast as he could and escape…

Where was Marea?

Sin looked frantically around the room again to see if she was there, but she wasn't. Where could she be? Sin couldn't bear the thought of anyone else being in torture chambers like Altair and Sin. What Sin endured was nowhere near what he was about to see next.

The Templar approached beside the table and Altair began to squirm, "I will kill you if you dare-" He shouted until he was cut short by a pommel to the jaw.

Altair didn't shake it off, he was still pissed. The Templar still had her grin plastered to her face, "You are very difficult to break, knife ear. I place needles in you, and you don't scream. I cut your flesh, and you don't scream. I even removed you're liver and placed it back while you were conscious and not one single tear. I want to hear your pretty voice scream." She drawled as she pushed some hair back from Altair's face.

How long was Sin out—no—how long were they here? Sin's mind imagined the torture that Altair endured, but yet he didn't even scream in pain. He must have tremendous will power. Now, Sin wanted to know what the Templar wanted to do next.

The Templar reached for something beside Altair and slowly raised it so the object was visible. Altair eyed the sharp object and chuckled, "And what do you suppose you will do with that? Stab me repeatedly in the chest and scrape out my innards? "

The Templar still smiled, "I know that won't make you scream." She responded, "I want your scream to echo throughout these halls until it reaches that vile demon."

Sin watched as the Templar slowly move the icepick so it was hovering over Altair's right eye. Altair began to struggle, "Don't you even dare! I will sodding kill you and hang you over your sodding chantry bitch!" Altair shouted as he attempted to pull his head away.

But the Templar used her free hand and held down Altair's head so it was facing her. She then drove the icepick right in the pupil of his eye. The whole room filled with Altair's scream of tremendous pain.

The Templar began to chuckle, "See, wasn't I right? Always go for the eye, the eye! The all seeing spectacle of light and the overseeing luminesce of faith are the things I have destroyed in you! And now without your clarity, I can make you suffer!" She laughed manically. She then pulled the icepick out along with the eyeball. Altair continued to scream in pain. It began to make Sin's hearing muffle and inaudible.

But the scream was so familiar. It never left his head. Altair was only making the scream worse by making him think back to it. But Sin knew the only way he could get out of these chains, was to turn. He began to feel his blood boil, his heart beating faster. He felt the ever burdening darkness within him rise like overflowing water. He felt his bones contracting, shifting, a torture his body forced upon itself. Sin growled in pain, but did not scream like Altair had done. His body then went limp.

The Templar turned towards Sin and slowly moved around the table, while still keeping close to Altair whose screams began to die down. Sin opened his eyes and immediately began to try to break the chains with his strength, but they only burned his skin. The Templar chuckled, "You think we would chain a demon like yourself with ordinary chains? No no, dear boy we have you chained to lyrium based chains. Your demon will burn inside if you try to escape."

Sin continued to struggle, his arms and body thrashing around like he was a caged dog. His strength was the only thing he could depend on at this moment. Then the chains around his wrists broke. The Templar stopped laughing and began to slowly walk backwards around the table, "That is…impossible." She hissed in defense.

Sin growled as he broke the chains around his ankles. As he sat on his fours, he pulled on the chain and collar around his neck until the chain had broken off. Sin shot up from the ground and pounced onto the Templar. He restrained her wrists onto the ground and growled in front of her face. Sin's body remained human, but yet he had something so evil and primal in his eyes, like he was hungry.

And that was what drove fear into the Templar.

She began to struggle around, begging for mercy. But fear did not give mercy. Sin bit into the Templars neck and began feasting on her flesh. Sin ignored her screams of pain for his focus was on hunger. Sin then released one of her wrists in order to tilt her head back to feast on more. That was when the screams had stopped.

Silence fell before the Templar began to quietly groan in pain, Sin stood up over the Templar's body. He licked the remaining blood from his lips. It was a long time since he last had the taste of a human.

"Sin." Altair managed to speak.

Sin slowly turned his head over his shoulder to see Altair's head staring right back at him with a wide eye. Sin then turned his head back, slowly his mind began to return to him. All of his thoughts filled his mind once again instead of hunger. Sin approached the long table and began to unstrap Altair. He was silent, or speechless, Sin couldn't tell.

Once Altair was free, Sin looked around the room for any bandages because he couldn't look at Altair's eye socket. It was too grotesque to look at. He spotted by the small table beside Altair was a tray with many sharp metal objects like a knife, which by the looks of it had been used, a needle and thread and a smaller set of tongs. Beside the tongs was a roll of bandages. She must have used this for when she had removed that organ and placed it back.

Sin silently handed Altair the bandages as he hopped off of the table. He accepted them while covering his eye with his right hand. Altair hesitated for a moment and turned away from Sin as he began to bind his wound.

Meanwhile Sin searched the entire room for his sword, but he could not find it. It had to be somewhere in this forsaken place. As Sin turned back to Altair, his right eye was bound by the layers of bandages he had put on. He didn't see any blood seeping through, yet.

Sin began to head towards the door, "I cannot find your weapon, nor mine so we must venture through these halls to find suitable weapons until we find our own."

Altair was silent for a moment. He must be still shocked after what he had seen. Sin turned around to see Altair retrieve a small dagger from inside his boot. He then spoke, "We must find the others, Meeres, Marea and Saiph. They are bound to be here somewhere. On the way we can find weapons." He responded as he cleared his throat.

Sin nodded and slowly opened the door. He peeked through the crack to inspect the hall for any Templars patrolling the stone halls. But it appeared empty for the most part. Sin beckoned Altair, a sign that it was clear to go. Each side of the hall was long and barren. They must search for the others.

* * *

The Knight Captain unsheathed the ebony blade out of the iron sheathe. He was fascinated by the amazing craftsmanship on this beautiful blade. The door slowly opened and the Knight Captain slowly sheathed the sword back in the sheath and leaned it against his desk. There stood Ser Theroux in the doorway.

The Knight Captain gestured for Ser Theroux to come in, "Yes, Ser Theroux. Has Ser Marvella made any progress with the prisoners?" He asked politely as he steeples his fingers.

Ser Theroux entered, "That is why I am here." He responded with his deep voice, "The assassin and the mercenary have escaped and when I found Ser Marvella she was…" He paused a second before he coughed into his fist and answered, "…on the ground with her throat torn open, still alive. I had ended her pain, but the prisoners are on the loose. I have alerted the others to be on their guard."

The Knight Captain stared at Ser Theroux as his nostrils flared. His fingers dug into his knuckles while keeping his eye on the husky man, "You don't know where they are?" He said between his teeth.

Ser Theroux shook his head, "I am afraid not. But if I was going to take a guess, they most likely will break out the companions they had arrived with, as well as Saiph."

The Knight Captain let go of his hands, closed his eyes and slowly exhaled, letting the anger slip from his body. He needed to stay calm and collected, more importantly, on his toes.

He looked back to Ser Theroux, "I'm sorry to say that the Templars will have no fighting chance against a great crow assassin and a demon. Given their pernicious skill, they are apt to kill every Templar that gets in their way to get what they want."

"Then what are your orders?"

The Knight Captain opened his book, "Go to the Sanctity Chamber and wait for them there. I have enough faith in you to stop them there."

"What do you wish for me to do with them?"

The Knight Captain smiled, "Kill them all."

Ser Theroux politely nodded his head, "Very well, Knight Captain."


	7. The Beast Within

**Dissonance**

**Chapter 6: The Beast Within**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Dragon Age or their characters or their stories. Bioware is to thank for bestowing us such amazing work. I only claim my own original character and any other made up character that I have created.**

_Anger is a killing thing: it kills the man who angers, for each rage leaves him less than he had been before - it takes something from him._

_-Louis L'Amour_

* * *

Sin lost track again after turning another corner. Each hall seemed like it went on forever, leading the pair into an infinite game of impatience and frustration. Sin was beginning to feel his patience slowly melt from his will after each step he took. He couldn't find their scents either which made Sin very cross when he could only smell wet dirt. On the other hand, Altair was very frantic. He didn't walk, he ran. It wasn't until their recent turn that he had to stop to catch his breath. He rested his hands on his knees before standing back up. Sin approached beside Altair with many queries as to his urgent haste.

He decided to ask after a long period of silence between them, "Why are you so eager to escape?"

Altair slowly faced Sin, "I think I have more questions than you." He stated as his gaze did not express sincerity, but only question and anger, "What the hell was that back there? You just…" Altair turned away from Sin, almost like he was disgusted.

Sin looked at the ground, "It's who I am. Sometimes, I can change into the beast but sometimes I don't focus very well. Instead of physically turn into a beast I was meant to be, I only change my behavior. That is something I cannot control."

To many, it was confusing. Not many people hear very much about Sin's transformation or his explanation about it. Frankly, Sin didn't know either. He only knew what occurred in him because he can control it. But he doesn't understand how it truly occurs and what differs from his true beast form and his primal form.

"I guess the rumor was right then…" Altair said to himself, but Sin was able to hear him.

Altair sighs heavily before turning back to Sin. His expression had relaxed and he was much calmer, "I got my answer. Now I will answer your question." Even his tone had calmed, "I am more eager to find our companions than finding a way out of here, if that's what you're asking."

"Is there a particular reason why?" Sin responded with another question.

Altair ran his fingers through his hair, "Tell me, why are you in a rush as well?"

It seemed like a game now. Whenever Sin asked a question, Altair wanted an answer for his question and vice versa. He knew the game now, so all he had to do was play it.

Sin fidgeted, he was in a rush to get out of this forsaken place but there was something driving him. But what was it? Sin raised his brow, more of so towards himself and not to Altair, "I want to find the others."

"I imagine by others, you mean Marea."

Was that why he wanted to get out of here? He had promised Marea to drop her off in a town and dammit he was going to do it, he never goes back on a promise. If he made a promise, then he swore his honor. A warrior never goes back on his honor, it was all they had.

Altair chuckled, "I guess we are both looking for people we care about. We may not be that different."

There was the answer to Sin's question. Now he decided to bend his next statement, "I have been tormented enough with your vague answers. I want an explanation."

Now Sin had turned the tables, "Very well." He begin with a smirk, "I was contracted to kill Saiph. I wasn't told by whom and I wasn't planning on asking questions. But I arrived in Kessel, did my research and found out her schedule. She was walking in the streets after dark when I had decided to finally finish the job. But after learning so much about her, and after seeing her for the first time, I didn't' want to kill her. I just couldn't." Altair coughed in his fist before continuing, "So I attempted to leave Kessel and go into hiding so I wouldn't be beheaded by the Crows. But the rest, you know already."

Sin understood now. Altair expected for his contract to be simple, but he was deflected by the most unknown defense, love. He was willing to forsake his oath as a Crow to let her heart beat for one more day. Perhaps, Altair wasn't as bad as Sin had thought.

Altair chuckled, "I never imagined falling in love through a contract, shit I don't think I've ever been in love to know how it feels."

Sin could sense in Altair's tone that he was worried, but he was brushing it off to act calm and collected. Finally, Altair turned to Sin, "Have you ever fallen in love with someone before?"

That question was difficult to answer for Sin. He didn't know what love was. He can't explain how it feels because he never felt love for anyone ever before, and he doesn't imagine he would be experiencing it in the future either. Asking Sin if he had ever been in love, was a pondering question.

But Sin only simply replied, "No."

Altair nodded, "Understandable. It's just…" He pauses, "I've always done things by the book. The Crows were practically my family, my skill, my religion and my life. It was all the things I had grown to love. But once I found Saiph, I changed."

He then shook his head, "I just want to find her so I can have just one chance."

Even if Sin didn't understand love, he has seen it before. He can see in Altair's gaze that he's very dedicated to find Saiph, even if it means trailing through this endless maze forever.

Sin noticed Altair staring straight into Sin's eyes, "Do you plan on traveling with Marea for long?" He asked.

This was a new subject and a new question, "I promised her I would take her to Highever. It might be a while." Sin responded.

Sin didn't understand why it was Altair's business to ask that sort of question. It didn't really pertain to anything that was on their hands at the moment. Sin wanted to find the others now so he can escape out of this place before the Templars begin to crack down.

"Does she know what you are?"

Sin shook his head. To his knowledge, she didn't know who he was, hence her first reaction when meeting him. She wasn't afraid, maybe that was why she didn't express fear when she first saw him.

Altair's blue eye pierced through Sin's amber eyes, "If you want to keep company around, then I suggest you don't tell her." He warned sternly.

Up to this point, Sin had been very careful to hide his inner beast throughout this entire journey. He has kept track of the lunar cycles to know when the day he cannot control it is near. Sin was lucky enough that the moon had not became full yet, but from memory, it will soon. But Altair was right; Marea had no right to know what he was. After what had happened in the torture cell, she would think of him differently if she had seen him like that.

Sin was about to answer when a variety of scents filled his nose. His mind concentrated on the scents and began to separate them. It was difficult to decipher a few of the scents being that it seemed to have melded into one.

Altair then turned his head to the corner of the hall. He placed his hands on the ground while crouching down low. After a few seconds, he stood back up on his feet, "People are coming, or more to say the Templars are coming." He whispered in case the Templars would hear them.

Sin didn't have his weapon, his pride. In many ways he was much like a Qunari. He wasn't anything without his sword, the one thing that he was actually attached to.

Altair quickly threw himself against the wall. He looked over to Sin, "Distract them." He whispered as he turned himself so he was facing the wall.

Sin sighed and shook away his dishonor for a moment to focus on the task at hand. He didn't focus on whatever in the world Altair was doing as he quickly ran around the corner. There were about eight to ten Templars marching their way towards him when they stopped. A few were taken back until they got their senses, "There he is! Kill him!" One ordered from behind the group.

Sin didn't have a doubt in him that they weren't planning on killing him sometime in the future. He might as well raise their hopes now. Two Templars charged to Sin, but he focused and strides to the left. He then kicked one of them in the back and hooked his arm around the other Templar's neck and threw him down. The Templar that had knocked him down charged back at Sin but he managed to grasp onto his wrist and twisted his arm. After he let out a scream of pain, Sin tossed him down to the ground.

The other Templars hesitated before they decided to attack Sin as a whole. Their swords were brandished at him but Sin managed to attack one of the Templars and clawed his throat out. After that he managed to steal his sword. Now he was able to attack. Sin jammed the sword in the chest of a Templar and bounced off of him, taking the sword. He then landed on his feet and turned to face the rest. But he could see more coming his way.

Just as the Templars were about to make another push, Altair fell from the ceiling and landed on top of one of the Templars. He broke a neck with his knees, he stabbed someone in the back of the neck with a dagger, and hopped over his head.

Watching an assassin like Altair put his training to good use was an interesting sight to Sin. It was rare he would get to see someone else fight others and not him. The Templars then landed on the ground, with no signs of life. Sin looked up to Altair who was searching around for a living Templar until one seemed to be groaning in pain.

Altair placed his boot on the Templar's chest plate and pointed the dagger right on his throat, "Where are the other prisoners." He said while glaring at the Templar. He didn't respond, but kept groaning. Altair pressed the blade harder, "Tell me where Saiph and the others that came with us." He urged.

The Templar croaked, "They're down the hall to your left with the scratches on the door."

Altair then smirked and cut through his throat, cleanly. Sin then turned to the end of the hall which had two ways from left to right. All they had to do was go down the hall and turn to the left and find the door. Altair joined beside Sin, "Follow." He said as he began jogging down the hall.

The two had made it past the directions and towards the hall with a variety of wooden doors. Before Sin could even begin to look for the door, Altair beat him to it. He pulled the ring of keys from his pouch and stuffed the key in the keyhole and unlocked the door.

He then swung the door open and walked in. Sin slowly walked towards the door arch to see Altair crouching by Saiph to undo her bounds. Sin looked to the side of the room to see Meeres lying face front on the ground beside Marea who was sitting politely and patiently. When she saw Sin, her face immediately lit up.

"Sin." She smiled as she fixed her position.

Sin rushed to Marea and inspected her iron cuffs around her wrists. It seemed like she needed a key. He then looked over to Altair who seemed to be leaning towards Saiph, "Altair. Get Marea out of here." He ordered.

Altair quickly turned around and nodded to Sin. He walked over to the two and used his lock pick to unlock the cuffs. As he succeeded, the cuffs fell onto the floor with a clink. She rubbed her free wrists and smiled to Altair.

"Alright let's go." Sin said as he helped Marea onto her feet.

Saiph walked towards Meeres, "We need to bring him too." Sin cocked his eyebrow, "We don't have time." He commented.

Saiph sighed, "Yes, we do. And I have to repay him for defending us."

Sin groaned as he looked down at Meeres's unconscious body. He picked him up and tossed him on his shoulder. Altair led everyone out of the cell, "Let's get out of here."

The three ran through the maze of stone walls, following the Crow. Sin knew that Altair didn't know a way out of here, but there was no other way they could get out of here. He followed him only because he didn't know where else to go.

Then everyone stopped in their tracks as they reached the final room, and their exit. Sin glared at the husky Templar standing at the exit with his huge axe to compensate for his size. The Templar slowly approached them, "I am Ser Theroux. The Maker has blessed me with the strength to be rid of evil such as you demons." He introduced. His face was stoic and lifeless, almost like he was a Tranquil.

Sin handed Altair Meeres to hold to at the moment. This fight was for Sin. He could not transform, not in front of Marea and he had no weapon. But Sin was confident he could take this brute of a Templar on.

He stopped in front of Sin, "Your fighting technique is unique and strong. Were you taught by Katarina Sinclair by chance?" His question only brought anger to Sin's face, "Perhaps I was."

The Templar nodded, "She used to be a companion of mine when we were Gray Wardens. It was sad to hear what had happened to her."

"Enough!" Sin sneered aggressively. He could feel his primal state beginning to rise, but he pushed it back.

Ser Theroux nodded, "Very well." He responded as he readied his weapon.

With that Ser Theroux charged to Sin. He quickly moved to the side but the Templar was fast as well, and swung his hammer in a new direction. Sin was caught off guard and threw himself back to avoid getting hit. Ser Theroux charged once again and cleaved the air in front of him. Sin drew himself back to the wall before he rolled out of the way as the hammer clashed against the stone with pieces of stone flying everywhere.

Sin used the handle of the hammer to swing his leg in the air and kick Ser Theroux in the face. He then followed through and hopped over the Templar's head to his back. A flurry of punches bombarded the back of the Templar's back until he punched a nerve cluster. Ser Theroux collapsed.

Sin then kicked the hammer out of Ser Theroux's reach. Altair approached beside the Templar and looked to Sin. Sin knew that to kill Ser Theroux brutally wasn't what Altair wanted Marea to see. So Altair flipped his knife and stabbed the Templar in the mouth. Sin turned away so he didn't have to see more, but it didn't stop from hearing the choking and gurgling.

Saiph walked alongside Marea, who was carrying Meeres on her shoulder, joined Sin by the exit as they waited for Altair, "I can take him off of your hands." Sin commented as he nodded to Meeres.

Marea shook her head with a smile. It seemed like she was strong enough to carry a grown man over her shoulder like that. Sin was impressed.

Altair approached Sin, "There has to be more of them. We see where this exit brings us." Sin nodded in agreement. He decided to let Altair lead the group while Sin tagged along in the back just in case more Templars showed up.

The exit hall was long until they reached a set of stairs that swirled to a trap door. They climbed the stairs until they reached the top where Altair opened the trapdoor. Sin waited until everyone climbed out until he rose back to the earth. As he hopped onto the grass, he looked around at his surroundings. Aged stone ruins were plotted around green landscape that surrounded them. Judging by the infinite trees, Sin determined they were now in Free Marches.

"Where are we?" Saiph asked as she began to touch the grass.

"We are in the Free Marches, I recognize the smell." Sin responded.

He watched as Saiph touched the grass with her fingers, carefully moving them. It was like she had never touched grass before, let alone been away from her manor. It must have been a while since she had been outside. To feel the cool blades of grass against your warm skin must be a feeling like no other.

Sin felt something cold and sharp against the back of his neck. He slowly turned his head towards his shoulder. His blade was pressed against his skin in the hands of a Templar with a sly grin. But there wasn't just one Templar, there were dozens behind him. Sin glared at the Templar before turning his head back.

"I see Ser Theroux has failed me. Now I must take actions into my own hands."

The Templar tosses Altair's weapons onto the ground and keeps Sin's sword. Before Altair could reach his weapons, an arrow was shot in his thigh and he collapsed.

"Turn in your mages." The Templar ordered sternly.

Sin tightened his fists. He wasn't the one to give up so quickly, and he never will. He was going to turn in Marea or Saiph, and (even though he wanted to turn in) Meeres.

"You will not order me to your whims. I am no slave." Sin growled as he slowly turned his head back.

The Templar chuckled, "And what makes you think you have a chance against us?"

"Stop it."

Sin turned his head to Saiph, who was crouched on the ground. The Templar ceased chuckling, "Silence demon!" He shouted. Sin felt the blade press harder, at this point there must be blood. Saiph grabbed onto the grass, "I will take no shit from you!" She growled angrily, "I will kill all of you if you even dare hurt my companions."

The Templar waved his hand behind his back and a Templar began to slowly approach Marea with chains dragging behind him. Marea slowly began to step back. Before Sin could even move his legs, the Templar pushed Sin down the ground with his own sword in his face, "You see we have an advantage over you demons. We have the Maker and you only have the whispers of the darkness ringing in your ears. You are abominations of this world, and it is my duty to end it." His words were strong with confidence, an indication of his strength of faith.

Saiph shot up from the ground and faced the Templar. Her face was taut and vexed. She was not happy being pushed around. Her body began to glow a fiery blue aura while her eyes began to glow like a never ending fire. The aura became bigger, "And we have a god." Meeres groaned from his position on Marea's shoulder.

Saiph's body then couldn't be seen anymore and her form began to morph into a large creature, a very large creature. The aura then dissolved into the air and unveiled a dragon before them. The Templar's jaw was open, "By Andraste's shield!" He shouted as he dropped the sword and backed away.

The dragon roared and began to stomp towards the Templars. Sin quickly retrieved his sword and hopped on his feet. He dashed to Altair and dragged him behind the stone ruins. Marea followed him and placed Meeres down on the ground beside Altair to lighten her arms. Meeres was only half conscious while Altair was yanking out the arrow in his thigh.

"What the hell is going on out there?" Altair shouted through roar of the dragon.

Meeres looked up to Altair, "We get to see the Old God, Tallo in action." He smiled.

Just as Sin was about to move Meeres gripped onto his arm. Sin turned to Meeres, "She would no doubt mistake you for a Templar. It's best if you let her handle this." Meeres cautioned as he looked into Sin's eyes.

Sin sheathed his sword, and the only thing he could do, was watch.

The sun had passed its peak and drifted the west. The bright edge of the sun looked as if it rested on the tips of the trees. Sin turned his head away from the trees and back to Tallo. Her rage was begun to fade, as well as the Templars. Only two had remained. Her scales began to burn off like she was the fire burning in a torch, until all that was left was Saiph.

That was when Sin rushed into action. He drew his sword from his sheath and ran to the two Templars. In a flash, he sliced one of the Templars' heads off then stabbed the last Templar in the heart. Sin yanked his sword from the Templar's chest, causing his body to fall to the ground. Sin stared at the cascade of corpses on the ground, all caused by one woman. He has seen so much in his years and never before has he seen an Old God. He still couldn't grasp onto it. Sin turned to Saiph who was being brought onto her feet by Marea and Altair.

Sin sheathed his sword back in its scabbard as he approached the infamous Tallo in her human form. She was rubbing her eyes while they were still shut, "That was AMAZING!" Meeres exclaimed as he ran up to Saiph, "Never before in my life would I have had the pleasure of seeing such a display!"

Saiph then opened her eyes and stared at Meeres, "The boys at the Circle will not believe this!" He continued as he stumbled to retrieve his leather book from his pouch.

Altair promptly took the book from Meeres's hand and tossed it over his shoulder, "Look, it slipped." He commented with a smile.

Saiph looked up at Altair, then to Marea and Sin. She sighed with relief, "I'm sorry for doing that. It's something I haven't been able to control."

Sin understood.

"I want to get out of the Anderfels, maybe travel around. I have the whole world under my feet." Saiph smiled as she gently hovered her foot over the grass.

Now that Saiph was free from her dismal society, she can explore the world she had seen through her window. Sin took advantage of the world he was given, and he didn't hesitate to explore it. He acknowledged her choice.

Altair walked to Saiph's side, "I think I'll be sticking with Saiph. She needs a guide." Altair stated. He looked towards Saiph with a grin, and she smiled back.

Meeres then bumped in-between them, "I'm afraid I will be joining them too Sin. There is so much I need to document for my book and I can't go back to the Circle."

Sin nodded to all of them. He understood their choices if they wanted to travel separately from him. It was better this way. He wouldn't have to get too attached to them, which means no heartbreak if they do end up leaving. A warrior travels alone until he can settle with more of his kind.

"Sin," Sin looked over to Altair who had his hand stretched out to him, "I am in your debt. You have helped us through the roughest of waters. I must say it has been an honor working with such an icon. If you ever need assistance, another blade in battle or just a quick hand to pick a lock, I shall be there."

Sin was very unfamiliar with this gesture. He has seen how people shook hands as an agreement or a greeting or a goodbye, but he has never experienced it. He extended his hand out as well and shook Altair's hand. He wasn't putting much effort into it since Altair seemed to be leading the handshake. They release each other's grips and step back.

Altair nods and smiles to Marea, "Take care of her okay? You need at least someone with you." He added to Sin.

Sin responded with a polite nod. He didn't think much about it until the three had turned their backs to Sin and Marea before they began to walk down the road. He watched as Altair put his arm over Saiph's shoulder while Meeres began chatting away to them.

Soon, they were out of his sight.

Sin turned to Marea. It left them where they had started, with a promise. But as Sin looked into her eyes, something inside of him knew he had to take Altair's advice. Marea was the one who kept his sanity in check and most importantly his anger. He never really thought of someone like that, in a while. But she was the first one he wanted to be unharmed by him. Everyone knows of the horrible beast within him, but she didn't. She wasn't even intimidated by him at all when they first met.

Perhaps, he needed to protect her from himself. And that's why he decided to fulfill his promise.

"We should head to Kirkwall. We can get on a ship to Fereldan. "

The roads were barren and dusty like always with the hint of pine and dog. Not much has changed since Sin's last visit to his homeland. His last visit was only a few years ago when he needed a break from his dismal life in Fereldan. Sometimes when there are too many memories somewhere, one must escape them and that was exactly what Sin had done and now he was back to walking these roads.

Unfortuntely for the pair, the boat they stowed away on had made a detour into the harbor of Lake Calenhad, where they sailors were making their monthly trip to the Circle to drop off morsels. Thankfully Sin and Marea managed to slip off the boat before they were noticed. Now the two were on the road to Highever, as promised.

The roads seemed to show much promise in the hour when the sky painted to the color of a ripe fruit in season, ready to be eaten as the sun nestled itself behind the horizon. Sin watched the coming road ahead of them as he attempted to remember where the roads led to. He couldn't remember where the road to Highever was that well. If he remembered correctly, there was a separate path that cut through the woods to get to Highever nearby. In about a few yards they were going to make the turn.

Marea stuck close by him the entire way. She never seemed to have left his sight, which was good since he didn't want to lose her either. But what worried him was that she didn't have a weapon to defend herself with. She could depend on her magic, but lately she hasn't been using it. The last time Sin saw Marea use her magic was when Sin was being attacked by those bandits, and she hasn't used it since. He didn't know what went on her that mind of hers, but he just want to be sure she could defend herself if he's going to be leaving her in Highever.

The turn finally came, and Sin lead Marea down the path through the woods. The path in the woods slowly began to fade as they continued until it was nothing but rocks. He didn't keep track of how long they were walking, but Sin stopped for a second to look up at the sky. The sun appeared to be in hiding, and the darkness began to encompass the sky. Why did today seem important? Sin's eyes remained trained on the sky as he thought.

Then it finally occurred to Sin as he stepped on a twig. They were on that ship for a few days. Four moon phases have passed since they arrived here: new, waning crescent, last quarter and waning gibbous.

Tonight is a full moon.

Sin knew his body well and on a full moon is when he can't control himself, when his beast takes over him for one night. He will be forced to change if he dares to even look up at the moon. Altair's words echoed within his mind as Sin's eyes fell to Marea who seemed to be walking ahead of him. If he wanted to continue having company, then he should keep his secret a secret.

He didn't know how Marea would react if she saw him as he truly was and he didn't want to think much of it. But she needed to know if he did, go out of control.

Sin finally caught up with Marea as they entered a clearing. He then pulled her back and had her face him, "Marea, I must tell you something." Sin began nervously. He exhaled, "There's something you should know before—"

Sin's ears perked up hearing the sound of rustling leaves and footsteps coming towards the two of them. He quickly unsheathed his sword and readied his stance just as men in unfamiliar uniforms gathered around Marea and Sin. Sin's eyes dart from each of these hostile men until he sees a man with blonde hair approaching them with the same uniform and dual blades rested in their sheathes attached to his belt. Sin could see the blonde man's face was baby like but his blue eyes were something catching yet mad.

The blonde man only stood a few yards away, out of Sin's teleporting reach. But Sin remained his ground, glaring at these men until the blonde man spoke, "Ah. If I am correct, you are Sin? The man who stole our employer's property?"

Sin was silent. Then the blonde man spoke again, "No response? Very well. I don't mind talking. Call me Reynard and we are the Rough Runners."

Rough Runners didn't ring in Sin's mind, even though he's tangled with plenty of mercenary groups before. They must be a new group who was hired to get rid of Sin and retrieve Marea.

Sin wasn't going to break his promise.

Sin kept his lips sealed and his stance steady. Reynard chuckled, "I heard you were going to be a problem. Just by your lack of words means that you have no interest in speaking with me. That only means you are weak."

Before Sin could make his first attack, a blast of fire hit near Reynard and the other Rough Runners around him, causing a few of them to be burned by the blast and others to roll out of the way. Sin turned his head to Marea who was standing beside him, with her hand emitting flames. She must know why they are here. She might not be as thick as Sin thinks she is.

Reynard rolled back onto his feet, his face seemed to be unscathed. He then pointed to Marea, "Use the silver!" He ordered to his men.

Sin quickly turned to the men at his flank in order to protect Marea, but something didn't occur to him until a few seconds after the men were running towards him. The word silver was poison on his tongue. It wasn't Marea, it was meant for him.

One of the men had slashed Sin across the chest with his sword. On contact, it burned like hell. But the sword did not cut through his armor. Only the touch had burned Sin. While he stumbled back, clutching onto his chest Sin was flanked by a few other men. They bore chains that wrapped around Sin's neck like a collar. Sin was caught off guard and his sword slipped from his hand, and he fell onto his knees. Sin cringed as the silver burned his neck like the magma of the Deep Roads. But he kept his face to the side so the moon would not beckon him.

Marea ignited her arms into a fiery flame and approached the mercenaries. But while the men in front of her were cowering, Reynard threw a vial of gray liquid at Marea's feet. Once the vial shattered a cloud of smoke began to form like thick fog. That was when the mercenaries charged into the cloud and tackled down Marea. They dragged her out by her arms as she struggled while she was dazed. Reynard approached Marea while unsheathing his blades.

The pain was seeping into Sin's anger, they couldn't take Marea away. He had a promise to keep. He then looked over to Marea who was struggling. She was confused and in panic. He wanted Marea to just burn those men, but he didn't know why she wasn't.

Reynard approached in front of Sin and chuckled, "I thought silver would be your bane. I even picked out a nice little collar for you." He said as before pulling Sin's hair and pulling his head back, "I can go back to Tevinter and live like a god for taking down a wanted mercenary and a werewolf. And I thank you for that."

Sin's amber eyes couldn't help but catch a glimpse of the moon. His eyes didn't pry from its benevolence. The light beaming down him was like the warmth of a fire in his cold life. Sin's heart began to race, his blood began to fill with adrenaline and he began to feel his mind slip into something dark. He could feel his bones shifting, making him grow.

Reynard's voice faded and all he could do was stare at Sin. The sound of bones cracking, flesh shifting caused Reynard to step back. A darkness encompassed Sin like he was just a mere shadow as his size increased. The collar soon broke and it was difficult to see what was in the darkness. The only thing Reynard could make out was a wolf…

Then the darkness flew into the air like steam as the wolf let out a foreboding howl that resonated throughout the woods. Reynard slowly backed away as the large wolf which was almost his size, step closer to him. In an instant, Reynard was able to see that this wolf was Sin just at the sight of the amber eyes.

Sin then tackled onto Reynard. He then sunk his teeth in Reynard's flesh and tore his flesh away along with spurts of blood gushing from the wound. The mercenaries acted out in fear and attacked Sin with all of their might. But Sin quickly turned and tackled groups at a time and fought them all. Their mere silver weapons were no match for the monster in this form. A few attempted to stab their swords into the beast, but it was nothing to Sin before he would turn and attack them.

Then, there was one man left. But this man had dropped everything and ran for his dear life. Sin had no cause to chase after the man, after all, he did kill the Rough Runners. One runner would most likely have his group stay clear of Sin.

The beast looked down to the pools of blood around him as it reflected in the moonlight. The hunt was done, and this was his game. Sin tilted his head back and howled at the moon, afterward many other howls joined in with his. But something seemed to have slipped the beast's mind.

Sin slowly turned and there stood Marea, standing so still beside Reynard's mutilated body. Her expression was empty and a piece of Sin's mind became conscious. Everything around him was proof as to what he had done, right in front of Marea. She witnessed everything and what he truly was.

And now she was scared, scared like everyone else.

Marea slowly picked up her feet and began to walk towards Sin, slowly and carefully. Sin started to move his paws back. He didn't want Marea near him now. He knew he was going to hurt her. So Sin growled to keep her back. But she didn't hesitate, she kept walking towards him.

She then was in front of him. He began to feel his mind slowly degrade and he didn't bother to back away. Sin was close enough to snap right at her. Sin made a low growl and bared his sharp teeth. Fear was his weapon, and he used it well. There was no being alive who never ran from him. It was expected and he accepted it.

Marea cautiously extended her hand and pressed her hand against Sin's fur.

Sin's mind slowly began to return from her warm touch. He couldn't believe what was happening. He was becoming aware of what was happening around him, like he was in control in his beast like state. But overall what amazed him was the kindness in her eyes. There was no fear.

Marea was different.

A sharp pain on the surface of Sin's back caused him to sharply turn. But by the time he did, an arrow shot at him in his shoulder then another followed in his neck.

Everything went dark.


	8. Primrose Path

**Dissonance**

**Chapter 7: Primrose Path**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Dragon Age or their characters or their stories. Bioware is to thank for bestowing us such amazing work. I only claim my own original character and any other made up character that I have created.**

_For what it's worth: it's never too late or, in my case, too early to be whoever you want to be. There's no time limit, stop whenever you want. You can change or stay the same, there are no rules to this thing. We can make the best or the worst of it. I hope you make the best of it. And I hope you see things that startle you. I hope you feel things you never felt before. I hope you meet people with a different point of view. I hope you live a life you're proud of. If you find that you're not, I hope you have the courage to start all over again._

_Eric Roth, The Curious Case of Benjamin Button screenplay_

* * *

The great wolf collapsed onto his side. The poor Marea didn't know what had happened to her friend. She knew one minute he was staring back at her with his amber eyes and the next he was laying on the ground like he was asleep. Marea's eyes widened and she kneeled down beside Sin's head and carefully observed the wound.

"Did you hit it?"

Marea kept her eyes on Sin but her ears to the voices around her. It seemed like the person who had spoken sounded like a male. Then another voice responded with what sounded like an Orlesian accent, "You know I never miss a shot Alastair."

Then another voice followed, "She got the beast pretty good and the damsel is fine."

"Did you hurt it? It looked important." Said a frantic voice, "Did you see that slobbering beast going to eat that girl?" said the male voice.

" Hello ma'am. You should step away from the wolf you're safe now." Said the Orlesian voice.

Their voices sounded like they were getting closer. When the Orlesian voice spoke, they were only about two yards away. Marea hugged onto Sin's head, hoping to avoid them. She didn't know what to do in a time like this.

"Oh, oh maker, oh maker, you killed her dog." The frantic voice said as she began to panic. The other voice chimed in, "Eh, it looked weird anyway."

Then the male voice joined, "What a great way to make a first impression." These people seemed comfortable with each other, not like they were just companions but also friends. Marea slowly lifted her eyes from her dear friend and to the woman standing before her. She wore blue robes, much like the ones mages wore from what she had observed. Her hair was the color of the fresh earth that reached to her shoulders while her eyes were the color of blue like thick layers of ice. The look of her entire appearance made her seemed paranoid all the time.

The woman hid behind her metal staff, "I am so sorry miss. We didn't mean to hurt your dog. Maybe we can help."

"_Mother?" The lone boy called as he walked into the small house with a pitchfork in his hand and a bloody knee. A woman approached the boy. Her face was blurry, including her hair. But something about her was familiar. She kneeled down before the boy, "What happened?" Her voice was like a whisper in cave that echoed to his ears. He wasn't able to detect any familiarity in her voice compared to her aura._

"_Nadine wasn't doing like I told her to and August thought I was trying to hurt him with the pitchfork and he started to chase me. Then Valdís caught me and I tripped over her and scrapped my knee." _

_The woman kneeled down in front of the boy, "You're so clumsy Isaac. How about you go clean it off and I shall fetch you some of my health elixirs."_

_Her voice was kind so the boy did as he was told and went to the well where he washed off his scrapped knee of the blood. As he was fixing the bucket, he heard something moaning down the well. He looked down the darkness but saw nothing. But as he squinted his eyes to see, the darkness resided and he was able to see the well overflowing with corpses reaching out to him. _

_The boy stumbled back and the scene then turned night. He quickly turned back to the house to see the woman running towards him. She seems panicked, and the boy runs up to her and grabs her skirt. He shakes the cloth frantically, "We need to go!" He yells as he grabbed onto the woman's wrist and they began to run from the corpses. The boy was trying his best to run from the monsters but the woman's wrist slipped from his tiny grasp. He quickly turned and the woman was on the ground. The woman reached her hand out for the boy, but the corpses swarmed on like vultures to a carcass. The boy stood there watching. Then the scene began to distort like he was miles away from where he was before. A voice then resonated throughout the air, "No! Rosa!"At first the boy thought it was his voice, but it sounded deeper like a man's voice. _

"_We have to go back! We have to go back!" The voice added on. But another voice responded, "She's long gone. We have to go."_

"_Do something! Sin!"_

A cold breeze nipped at Sin's bare arms and his back was laying on layers of fur. His eyes slowly opened to see a very blurry scene before him. It looked like he was in a tent of some sort. This could only mean he was kidnapped and had his innards torn out by bandits.

Then where was Marea?

Sin's body shot up, but he felt a lingering pain in his back and his neck. He paced his hand over his neck to where the pain had originated out of habit. He then felt a hand on his shoulder, "Stay calm and lie down." Sin turned his head and an old woman stood before him with the kindest smile. It was rare to see such joy in the elderly anymore.

Sin shook his head, "I'm fine." He grumbled as he swung his legs over the makeshift table but he felt pain throughout his body with this action. He cringed and the old woman began to push him back down on the table, "Do not strain yourself young man. You were lucky that I was able to heal you from your injuries."

Sin didn't know what happened that well. In many times, he doesn't even remember what happens when it's a full moon. But he remembered little bits of it when Marea was stroking his fur and then he got hit by something. Sin laid back down on the table while the pain began to reside. He wanted to know the sick people who dared to attack and kidnap him, "Who are you people?"

The old woman pouted, "You know it is very rude to ask questions before introducing yourself." Sin sighed, "Sin." She shook her head and giggled, "I am sure your parents did not call you by such an atrocious name. What is your _real_ name?"

This was a first. No one wasn't satisfied with the name he was called. And no one went beyond knowing his real name. But this old woman did. Sin felt like he wanted to sink down to hide between his shoulders but doing such while laying down would look strange. Instead, he looked away from her, "Isaac…Rosincruetz." He muttered like he was embarrassed to say it. No one ever seemed to bother using his first name. People were more satisfied with calling him Sin and he left it at that. His name was much longer, but saying Isaac Cervantes Rosincruetz was such a mouthful. He didn't even know why he was named such a ridiculous name.

The old woman smiled, "And I am Wynne. It is nice to meet you Isaac." She answered, "Now to answer your question, we are just ordinary people who are traveling with two Gray Wardens."

Gray Wardens were a first. He had never really seen one before, besides Katarina of course. But he wouldn't consider her a Gray Warden since she _was_ one, once. Sin couldn't quite remember her tale very well about it since he was only a child.

"Now if you sit up nice and slowly, I can take you to them." Wynne said nicely as she placed her hand beside Sin's head. Sin slowly sat up with the guidance of the mage beside him, "That's it, good job."

Sin thought she was talking to him like he was two years old, like he needed help. Sin then slowly hopped off of the bed of furs and looked around him for his things. He turned to Wynne, "Where are the things I came with?"

Wynne approached the entrance to the tent and held it aside so Sin could walk through, "They thought it was best if they kept your things until you weren't a threat to us." She said with a smile.

Before he could escape the uncomfortable, embarrassing air of the tent, Wynne stopped him, "And do not worry. I will keep your secret…"

Secret, what secret? His name perhaps.

Sin exhaled heavily as he stepped out of the tent. It was twilight judging by the position of the sun. It made Sin wonder how long he's been out and under care. The camp was relatively neat, but the people seemed scattered. There were about five tents in the camp, four where he was and one in the far back which seemed to be away from the others. Across from the clutch of tents were two wagons, one to the left and one on the right. The one on the right were occupied by two dwarves while the other wagon was possessed by a human. Near the campfire were two humans, one male and one female, he assumed it was the Gray Wardens who wanted to speak to him.

As Sin approached the two, the male took notice of him, "Well he's still alive, and not a furry monster." He commented. Sin sighed through his nose and looked at the two, waiting them to speak first. The two looked at each other then back at him, for a second Sin was about to leave but the female finally spoke, "Umm…we're really sorry about shooting you…We thought you were a demon or something the darkspawn tainted…sorry."

Sin pitied this female for her giving him such an awkward apology; he wouldn't expect this so called Gray Warden to go far. Sin weaved his arms over his chest, "I came for my weapons and the woman I came with, then we shall go."

The male shook his head, "Look, it's something we really want to do, honestly. But you just seem a little, unstable."

Unstable!? How dare this male say such things to such an infamous figure! These people obviously do not know who they are dealing with. Sin felt his anger boil within his blood. This was becoming frustrating, "I shall leave you all be if you give my possessions and the girl. If you wish to live, then I suggest you do as I say."

The male looked down at the female and nudged her while she nudged back, "Um… we were thinking you and your companion could join our little group."

Sin's eyes dimmed while he sighed heavily through his nose. He was not amused.

"Well you see, there's a whole war with an archdemon going on, if you haven't noticed-" the male began.

"That has nothing to do with me. I made a promise that I would go to Highever, and that is what I plan to do." Sin responded while keeping his expression tampered.

The female frowned, "Highever is overrun with darkspawn, there's no chance you can go there. Was that where you were from?"

Sin shook his head. Now he must reconsider a new location where he could drop off Marea. But where could she go now? Ferelden was in the middle of a war with the Archdemon, no place was safe.

The female then spoke, "For the record, our healer did save your life." Sin looked at the female through the corner of his eye, "I'm just helping make your decision." She replied while bringing her staff to her face.

Sin sighed and turned to the two, "Very well. I shall join your group. I see no other place to go in this wretched land."

The female smiled nervously, "My name is Marcela. And this is Alastair." The female introduced.

Sin nodded, "And I am Sin."

Alastair snapped his fingers, "Ah, that was name. I thought I heard of you before." He then handed Sin his belongs, sword, mask and coat. He put on his coat, strung his mask to his belt and placed his sheath on the hip opposite of the mask.

Sin then left Marcella and Alastair and looked around the camp for Marea. When he had left the tent, he did not see her. His eyes then trailed to the lone tent, her appearance was not present. He then looked around the area he was occupying, and then he had finally spotted her, sitting in a fallen tree trunk, tracing things on the ground with her finger. Once her chartreuse eyes caught sight of him, she hopped up from her position and Sin approached her. He made a quick inspection of her, just in case they had hurt her.

Then she asked her desired question, "Sin better?"

Sin nodded and propped himself up against the trunk. His body sunk to the ground keeping his arms close by his sides. Marea joined beside him with her legs crossed over the other. He felt a hot fire within his stomach as she scooted closer. She was not scared, even after all she has seen.

Marea felt hot in the chill of the night. She must have a fever, but Sin didn't want to check. Sin kept his eyes on the ground, "Why are you still here?" His tone sounded quiet and rough. He still wanted to ward her away, but she stayed her ground, "Sin."

Sin shook his head, "What about me? I'm a sodding monster. I have killed people whether or not they deserved it or not. You have seen what I can become and I can do so much more. Maybe you should leave and be rid of me."

The boiling rage within him began to subside. Even his own anger became diluted with sadness. He felt her hand rested on his shoulder and he lifted his head to her, "We equal." She smiled.

Sin's mind could not process her broken syntax into context. She wanted to make him feel better. "We equal" could mean they are equal racial wise. Both are clearly human, even if he claims he is not. She is only basing her belief on what she sees and not what she knows. But what if it could mean something else? It could mean that by equal, she understands what he says.

Sin closed the discussion with a hesitated gesture with his lips and instead nodded.


End file.
